


Do I Wanna Know?

by tateroson



Category: Carmuel - Fandom, Elite (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, define the relationship, hookup, i miss samucarla, they should just give in already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tateroson/pseuds/tateroson
Summary: It had been several years since she left for University, two years since she came back, and seven in totality from their high school graduation, and she was getting tired of hooking up with him in other people's parties and weddings.Does she wanna know where this is going? or Should she just keep asking herself the same thing?
Relationships: Carla Rosón Caleruega/Samuel García Domínguez, Guzmán Nunier Osuna/Nadia Shana
Comments: 20
Kudos: 82





	1. Are we still on this?

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by Wishingforatypewriter and adapted her story for Samuel and Carla. I'll be tweaking it at some point. But I honestly think, a part of the story was meant for the couple. 
> 
> Anyway, nobody died in this version. Marina and Polo are very much alive but with different complication. Not that elaborate though and not so dramatic.
> 
> Warning: 
> 
> This is Mature so read at your own risk.

intro. 

Everyone who knew Lucrecia, the heir of the Montesinos Hotel & Retail stores, did not cook. ever in her life. 

Which is why she spent the entire hour bickering to her fiancee about the menu setup from a past festive. After arriving from New York, Lu attended a platinum wedding, it was from one of her cousins. Even though they're fairly close, she couldn't help but express her disgust towards the theme. The setup even tho, looked obscenely expensive, had disappointed her at some case. 

"You should've seen it, Sebastian," she said as her boyfriend drove around their Madrid penthouse. He picked her up from the place since he had a prior meeting to attend to. "The bridesmaid were not even matching colors. Don't get me started about the flower arrangements. I could have done it in a much better fashion."

"Sure."

She eyed him, "You could at least pretend to notice the difference." 

"I'm sure you could've done it perfectly, babe. Happy?" Sebastian coaxed her while turning in the intersection. 

"You pass barely. Come on I have to change from this." she complained while pointing at her gown. 

Sebastian sighed and tossed a small box to her. 

"What's this?" she asked after she fumbled to catch it. Lu crossed her arms, annoyed that the man interrupted her crux.

"Open it," he said. With an exasperated sigh, she did and found out a huge solitaire diamond from Tiffany's on an elegant platinum band. 

"Babe," she purred as she slid the ring to her finger. "I'm ignoring the fact you chose us to be in a Mercedez when you proposed but ugh I have to ask, how are we not married yet?" She could've preferred a Bentley or Royce proposal, or anywhere but a car. However after being with the man, she realized anything would be impeccably charming, but of of course she won't tell him that. After leaving for Columbia, she met Sebastian Yatra through her Marketing Management Class and has been dating ever since, for 7 years. 

He shrugged, "We never seemed to rush." 

"True.."

"But if you hated the wedding that much, just plan your own."

"Oh, Basty," she said with a huge smirk. "Why on hell would I plan my own wedding when I can get Carla and Nadia to do it for me?"

i. 

Carla has furnished every aspect of the wedding. With the help of Nadia and surprisingly Rebeka, (Oh don't ask her how they've come to meet, it's all Valerio. And Carla found her amusing) they had found the perfect wedding gown for the Mexican. Although, the latter wasn't much of a help. Honestly, she had to give the floor to Nadia since her New York relationship with Lu clearly made a difference. She felt like the Palestinian knew her more than she knew her best friend. Not that she's complaining, she's kind of happy about it actually, and she never had any bad blood with her. 

Carla has been ready for all of this and probably spinning and dreading for a drink even though she flashed her usual calm demeanor to everyone. But it melted the moment he checked in the hotel. 

Despite the fact that she promised she wouldn't. Carla had known that she was going to sleep with him the second he scratched his nape and smiled at her, and said, "Hey." It had happened for the first time in years after Lu literally dragged her ass off from London to attend a homecoming rapport program held in the Mexican's hotel. Again, she had no choice. Although maybe she did. Then there was Valerio's nautical party during the New Year's Eve, then again at Omar and Ander's wedding. At this particular point, it seemed like it was an imperative to do it every time they happened to be in the same place - at 25, it wasn't as often as one would think. 

Ever since she handled Marquesado de Caleruega, she was thrown to various countries in a month. While he, on the other hand, became known in his field of Architecture and has managed to travel nonstop from Morocco and Europe. She heard it was part of the NGO he started a few years back. Which was a very Samuel thing to do. 

After everything, after all these years, she's convinced herself that it was only physical, that she was only trying to entertain herself. But every time they both had to part ways the morning after, a quiet lament fell over her. Gone are the days were Samuel was this shy, timid guy from high school. He suddenly evolved into this one-word man but with few more grins and sensitive touches that brought her spiraling in the colossal degree of champagne lust. He was no longer the man who swoon and begged through his words. Gone are the days were talking was his best suit. She wasn't sure how to feel about it. She sorta of liked it, at first. But with the change, she didn't want to complicate things more since it's evident that they've grown apart. Soo she decided to steer clear from him. 

But while her eyes are fixed and misty from the vows given by her best friend, he'd asked her for one dance. And as it always seemed to, one dance led to one kiss. Then three. Then twenty. After the newly weds left the reception and Nadia was nowhere to be found (probably with Guzman), Rebeka was chugging her alcohol with the rest of their friends. Carla found herself in his hotel room. 

The next morning, she woke up with the blaring sound of his phone. The man in question is nuzzled deeply to her neck, now one of the prominent Architects in Madrid perfectly matched with the renowned friendship to the dashing businessman of a friend which is no other than Guzman. They made a great team. 

The man kept sleeping, unperturbed by the raging noise. She scowled, tempted to turn it off and nestle back to his arms. 

But that would be far from right. 

"Samuel," she nudged him quietly. The only response she received was a dissipating snore. Honestly, she should have known better. "Hey, Samuel," She eventually shook his shoulders. "Get up." When he still didn't bulge. Carla took in check the best course of action. She took a pillow and whacked him over the head.

He groaned, "What was that for?"

"Guzman is calling you, you're gonna miss your flight to..." She paused. Is it Monaco, Morocco. She couldn't remember since she's constantly leaving and their schedules hasn't matched in a long time. "Wherever it is that you're going with your boyfriend. Not that I care."

"Rio," he said with a lazy smile before he rolled out of the red. "And thanks for waking me up."

She just nodded and eyed her maid-of-honor dress on the floor and wondered if she should leave first. That would be a better move than hang around there. It was his suite after all. "I've never been to Rio."

"Come with me, then." he told her from the bathroom, finally turning the shower. 

"¿Que?" She asked. She must have heard it wrong over the drizzling water. 

"Come to Rio," he repeated. "You'll like it."

Carla rolled her eyes. Would she like to go fuck off with him in another country? Well, definitely. But she also had a business to attend to, and meeting to preside over. "Even if I wanted to, I can't do something like that. Valerio would go nuts."

"What?"

"I can't drop everything for a vacation."

"What about presentation?"

She sighed, "Oh god.." and exhaled, "I SAID I CAN'T GO." with a slight increasing tone for him to hear her.

After a few more minutes, the shower shut off. And Samuel emerged from the bathroom in just a towel, his hair dripping in a way that Carla had often found attractive. She nibbled her lower lip. 

"So no Rio?" he asked her. 

"I'll check my schedule," she said and pulled her phone. "I could maybe get over there the week of the 18th if I ask Valerio to move things around." But he shot her a grin that told her it wasn't gonna work. 

"I'll be in Morocco by then. But I could be back in Madrid around the fifth of next month."

Carla sighed, rubbing her temples. "I would but I have to be in Paris for Lu's fashion show. I have to be there."

"Right," he said. "Well, what if-"

"Just forget it," she said, stepping to her dress. They always tried this, made plans to meet whenever they're miles apart but may be it's destiny telling them no way on earth. The disappointment was exhausting; she didn't have time for it. "It's not like I need you to take me to places. I have my private jet." Then, she tried fumbling the back of her dress, giving up. She looked at him, "Zip this for me."

He smiled. And after he did this, his lips landed on her right shoulder and moved slowly up on the curve of her neck. Her eyes closed and her head tilted to the left. 

"Are you sure you want to start this Samuel?" she asked, "You're gonna be late."

"You have a private jet." he said, smirking. And then he kissed her thrice, a hundred times, and the zipper slid down down. 

She would tell him in twenty minutes or so, that she hadn't exactly brought her jet with her. Not where she purposely brought her limo. 

ii. 

About an hour later, after she had returned to her suite and bathed. Carla padded down the hallway to check on Lu. She heard they're about to settle down next to her village and gone up to the extent of building an entire mini-hotel for their casual home. Classic Lucrecia. 

And she remembered that Lu was the first person to give her the go-get-some or dump-him-now pep talk if she needed, but somehow she never followed. 

"Oh, Carla," she said, smoothing down her just-got-it hair. "How are you dear?"

"I think I screwed up, Lu." Carla said rolling her eyes to the floor. "Twice. Even after I decided I was done with this arrangement."

"With Samuel? You'll never be done." Lu replied softly, wow getting married made her a lot nicer on these mornings. She's got to hand it over Sebastian. "Well, don't be too hard on yourself. These things happen to all of us."

"I know. But I don't know why it keeps happening. He's such a dumbass."

"And yet you approve of him in every way," She replied glancing on the newly opened door across the hallway. Nadia just got out of the suite with her verily impressionistic hair. The girl offered a smile and went near them. 

"He's okay," Carla replied while rubbing her arms. Nadia snickered, "Samu?" and Lu just arched a brow in response. 

"You knew?" Carla eyed her suspiciously, she hadn't really told anyone this aside from Lu. Actually, she didn't really tell her, she just happened to catch him exiting her hotel room once. And Carla's not getting out from a lie so might as well be honest with her. She's not ashamed or whatever.

"Well you two aren't exactly hiding last night. You were making out in front of his room, which was across Guzman's suite. So there's that." Nadia replied while looking at her.

Lu eyed Nadia quickly for a second, "What? I thought you two are on a break?" She asked Nadia. The last thing she heard that the two are like in an open-relationship since Guzman's traveling a lot lately. 

She scrunched her nose, "Wait you know what, dress up Beyonce. Let us three get some brunch downstairs." She motioned her to come back.

"About that," Nadia replied looking away and settled her gaze back to her room. 

And then it dawned to Carla that they're still standing in front of Lu's door. Nobody's inviting her in because, "Guzman's there isn't he?" Lu asked, her voice stern which made Carla laughed a little inside. Now there's Lu. 

"Nadia, we talked about this right. Unless he can commit to staying in Spain at least for some time, you can't keep chasing him down." Lu reminded her softly yet with some strict intonation. 

"Yeah. But he waited for me all these years. So maybe I could do the same." Nadia replied, assuring her she's fine. Which made Carla soothed down a bit. She's known Guzman to be head over heels to Nadia so she's unlikely to disapprove of them, not that they need her permission though.

"She's got a point." Carla retorted so that Lu would stop pinning Nadia down. She won't rain on her parade, Nadia looked happy. 

Her grin got bigger, "See. Carla agrees. Plus, it's different this time." Nadia explained with much glitter.

Lu flashed an incredulous eyebrow, "¿Por que?"

"He's letting Samuel take over the NGO with Ander. So we could have our living arrangements prepared."

Lu vowed an 'Oh.' Well, that was different.

But wait, that would mean taking more of Samuel's time. "So that means, Samuel's getting the upper hand in their business." Carla asked even though she already knew better. That's just great. How can they even meet up. But what was she thinking? She's planning to end it right? That's right. 

Nadia nodded to both of them, then Lu really looked at her friend, at the hopeful glint in her eyes, and started to think that it might just work out between them. But Lu remembered Carla's unfair case and sighed in exhaustion. The Mexican thought she needed some ibuprofen in handling her friend's love life. 

Nadia smiled at them and backed away to her room, "Have fun," Lu said. "And no kids until you finish your graduate school!" She yelled from her shoulder. She opened her door and got her enthralling silk robe while turning to Carla. "Well, You and I aren't done. Let's have some breakfast."

iii.

The next time all the friends were gathered was for Marina and Nano's wedding six months later. Carla found Samuel sitting at the bar with a bourbon on the rocks, and for the first time in a bar setting, she approached him first. Although a thought crept in her mind, a little flashback considering the first thing they ever did together in Barcelo. That was around seven years ago, she guessed. 

Well rather, she sat next to him, ordered a classic martini, and glowered in his general direction until he looked at her.

"Carla," he greeted.

"If you didn't come here to object, you have no right to mope around," she said sternly. After they graduated from Las Encinas, she heard that Samuel and Marina got back together. She didn't know if they were serious but she definitely heard some rock-solid foundation after spending time together due to Guzman's intervention after his best friend's heart getting broken by Carla. Maybe he simply tried to be a good friend. Nano left his sister for Morocco for some soul searching. She couldn't really fault the two since she, herself dated a few men back in London. 

"Who's moping?" he asked her with a cheeky grin. "They're happy." Samuel eyed them while she sipped her drink. She arched her brow, "Are you?"

"It's not like you to get so conversational, Carla," he said.

"Only a desperate would consider such a simple question conversational." Carla finished her martini in one gulp and ordered another. As she tapped her freshly manicured nails on the table, she wondered if he were still in love with Marina, and if it would matter to Marina if he were, and why she kept asking herself questions she really didn't want to know the answers to. 

Samuel only shrugged. "You always did say I was an imbecile."

"For a handful of reasons." She tried to hide her smile behind the rim of her martini glass. "Where are you headed after this?"

"Here," he said. Where his 'permanent' residence and main firm were located, though he probably spent fewer than a month before he coasted to another country. 

"Will you still be here a week from now?" she asked. "I'll settle some matters in Paris and when I come back, I'll be having an interview with Food & Wine so..." 

Samuel grinned, "I'll take you to brunch."

Carla gave a little snorting laugh, shaking her head. It wasn't much, she knew, but it was the first time their schedules had ever lined up. 

"Let's hope your preferred restaurant had level up from your disgusting offering."

iv. 

Carla had always loved Paris. She loved Eiffel Tower and Louvre. She loved the Notre Dame.. But she cut her trip short since her clients rescheduled their meeting. She's not gonna lie that perhaps, it went around her favor. So basically she's back in Madrid.

A little past four in the morning, after she was roused by the sudden coldness, Carla sat up. With a yawn, she reflexively reached for the iPad she kept under her pillow and checked her schedule. She smiled when she saw that she had absolutely nothing planned (except a massage at a spa) until the following Tuesday. As she dosed the iPad case, she noticed that the other side of the bed was devoid of any chestnut haired man, and the cool feeling of the sheets beneath her finger suggested that there hadn't been for quite some time. Finding this suspect, she decided to investigate.

After a very short walk to the living room—the concept of small apartments was still somewhat new to her—she likes it. His place always reminded of this minimalist bachelor but with more coziness. Carla found him in the middle of a long distance phone call. It was someone from Morocco or Macau or Manila division from the sound of it, but it was still way too early in the morning for her to pay dear attention.

When he got off the phone, he grinned at her, though his eyes were dull and tired. "Morning."

"Morning?" Carla scoffed, taking a seat on the arm of the couch even though there was ample cushion available. "It's the middle of the night."

"It's 10:00 am in Macau, we need some materials there." he explained.

"Your partners should be considerate on your time," she said, "Why not call Ander for some time, I heard Guzman laying off a bit."

Samuel shook his head, "You heard about that," laughing a bit at the resurgence of her devious streak, "It's fine," he said. "It's not like it's new for me. I love these people."

Carla rolled her eyes at this. He had always pushed himself too hard for the sake of other people—herself included. It's like his first nature, quite annoying. "You've always been too accommodating, even back when we were in school. That's why people take advantage of you."

"I wouldn't say that's—'

"That's exactly how it is," she said. Before Samuel could respond, his work cell started ringing again. He glanced down at the caller ID.

"Mario, my partner." He smiled at her. "It'll probably take a while, so you might want to go back to bed."

"Mhmm." She got off the arm of the couch, but instead of going back to the bedroom, she snatched the phone out of Samuel's hand. "Hello," she said briskly. 'It's Carla," "Carla, what are you doing?" Samuel asked, reaching for the phone. Carla swatted his hand away, ignoring him.

"Yes, Carla Roson," she said to his friend on the phone. "Are you aware that it's four in the morning in Madrid?" She paused, listening to the nervous response. "Then why would you think it's appropriate to call your partner at this hour? C'mon, I know you're friends but lay it off a bit. Call Ander or Guzman." She listened again, giving Samuel a sullen glance. "Well, I don't care what Samuel said; he was lying. This is beyond business hours. If you don't want to hear this again, better tell all your partners the same in Macau and Morocco." Carla smiled as the wholehearted apology started flowing out. "Well, now that that it's settled, have a good day." releasing a sly grin in blues of satisfaction. 

When Carla ended the call and handed the phone back to Samuel, he shook his head at her. "Was all that really necessary?"

"Entirely." She'd realized years ago, long before they initiated their pseudo-romantic relationship, they were school mates, not so friendly at first until they got together—that kindness like his could only exist in this world with a measure of harshness behind it, a strict foundation. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, then on the neck. "Come back to bed."

He sighed. "I still have work to do."

"Delegate." She gave her hair a nonchalant flip. "You're no good to anyone this tired." Carla smirked. "Or at all, to be completely honest." "Love you too, Carla." Unfazed as usual by her quips, Samuel went to retrieve a bottle of wine and two glasses.

Carla tried her best to keep her expression unruffled while he poured the wine and then led her back into the bedroom. Had he really just been teasing her about these things, or did maybe he finally figure out that her deviousness was an intricate sleight of hand meant to distract from how much she cared about him? On second thought, she was sure that he was far too dense to notice or perhaps scarred.

"What's that look on your face?" he asked, and Carla struggled not to roll her eyes. So he noticed that?

"I'm just thinking," she said.

"About?"

"Business," Carla explained. "Valerio mentioned about expanding. I'm thinking about it. You have an on-going project right?" she asked, though she already knew the answer though. "Why do you ask?"

"Valerio's been endorsing a lot of engineers and architects for it," she explained as she took a seat on the bed, sipped the wine.

"That's great right? You always want the best," Samuel said. "An expansion would be great." he added raising his glass to her. 

"And if you want to create more progress for your firm. Why not take another project?" she said eyeing his reaction. 

Samuel glanced at her, noting the mischievous look on her face. They had joked, very abstractly, about collaborating since they were in between warmth and blankets, but all the talk had never come to fruition. I mean, how would she chose his firm out of all the exemplary architects out there. "When and where?"

"Let's open a year from today," she decided, and then walked up the world map pinned to the wall. "In Monaco."

Samuel nodded his head, thinking. "How about in Lisbon?"

Carla scoffed, her response said it all. "Monaco or I walk," she said. "But you can plan it right ahead, just get designs sent to me firsthand."

"Sounds like deal. But I guess I should be ready getting an earful from you if you don't like what you see in the prints."

"Just because I nag Valerio for time to time, doesn't mean I raise my voice to a lot of partners." Samuel just gave her a look. "Well, but maybe I could make another room for you." She offered him an amused smile. Samuel took her by the nape and kissed her. "I wouldn't have it any better."

"I'm glad we're clear,' she said. "Now shut up and turn the lights off." And when he got into bed with her and whispered against the shell of her ear, Carla nodded, grinned, and knew that they'd give each other everything they wanted—that is, if they ever figured out what it was.

v.

It had been late when Carla received the call.

She and Samuel had been sitting on the hardwood floor of the empty space that would become her new winery branch office, taking swigs from a half-empty bottle of Bordeaux and arguing over paint swatches.

He kept offering her black swatches with crimson and gold. No, she kept squinting for warmer colors with white and wooden grain finish or even something bluish. 

He had to leave for Toledo in the morning to see to his affairs and kept trying to convince her come with him. He said he would miss her; that's when she knew he had to be drunk. Because when had missing her ever stopped him from leaving at the drop of a hat? 

When have they gotten so bad that they couldn't spend merely two weeks apart?

She refused his offer because she had to stay in France if they were to keep to the schedule and open her new office in less than seven weeks. She had been losing her resolve with each sip of whiskey that burned down her throat and each kiss he left at the base of her neck.

A little before midnight, she had sighed and said, "Fine, but I'm only staying for a few days. You're so lucky I've been needing a swim." He continued to nibble her neck with tiny kisses as she'd picked up her phone to book a ticket just as it started ringing.

"Valerio?" she asked with a knowing smile. It was a well known fact that they have this twice a week call to update one another about her firm's status.

"Hey," she noticed him down, perplexed. Valerio never called with such somber unless something bad had happened "What's wrong?"

"Carla, I know you're not on speaking terms with them but," her friend said with a weary sigh. "Something happened."

"I thought no more business calls after hours," Samuel teased. She rolled her eyes, shushed him.

"It's about your father," Valerio explained. "We were in the middle of a meeting when he collapsed. A heart attack."

"What?" The room had acted spinning at that point, all the alcohol hitting her at once. Ever since she was a child her father had been absurdly dealing with narcotics with Guzman's father, it shouldn't be a bomb to her but she's still riveted at the thought of seeing him in such a.. She doesn't even want to entertain that possibility. Just two months ago, Valerio had sent her a video of her father in front of the board fighting about a certain line. "No, that can't be right."

"We were quite surprised as well, but..."

She could barely hear him anymore. Tears fighting on the verge of falling. She felt suffocated, sure she hated her parents but she's not as heartless as anyone painted her. It felt like the air in the room was growing ever thinner, like she was stranded at the summit of some far off cliff. She could feel Samuel rubbing her back while he asked her the questions, the are-you-okays and what's-wrongs. Carla knew she was probably scaring him because he never saw her cry before, she had seen to that, but she couldn't bring herself to answer.

"I...is he...I mean, did he..." She prayed Valerio wouldn't make her say it out loud.

"He is alive. We're at the hospital, but they haven't disclosed much information. They would prefer to speak with a blood relative. Your mom is on her way from Barcelona, but-"

"No it's fine," she said, grasping for some of her usual composure. "I'm on my way. Thank you for letting me know, Valerio."

After she hung up the phone Carla buried her face in Samuel's chest, letting the black cotton of his shirt absorb the last of her tears. She would give herself sixty seconds, no more, because she was still the demon lord of food's granddaughter and heir. No matter what happened in the next few hours, she would have to be strong for her mom. She had to leave her weakness in his dress shirt in this confined room. 

When her minute was up, she wiped her eyes and exhaled deeply. "I can't come to Toledo," she finally said, her voice level. "Not this time." It was time to go home.

They reached Madrid after a nine hour red-eye flight that Samuel had more or less smooth-talked their way onto. They flew coach, which made Carla miserable in addition to her being sleep deprived, mildly hungover, and terrified that her father had died hours ago and she didn't know because, in her words, humanity had advanced enough to put a man on the moon but still couldn't find a way to give her cell service on a goddamn plane.

"Do you want to get to your apartment first?" Samuel asked her once they reached customs. He was holding both of their carry-ons while skimming through his phone for the time allocated if they'll be having a quick stopover before getting to the hospital. "You should probably lie down for a bit." He had bought her some sleeping pills before they got on the plane, but she was never out for more than an hour and always woke with fear on her face.

"I'll live," she dismissed, her right eye starting to twitch as her iPhone, with newly restored cellular service, vibrated spasmodically in her hand. Her schedule, now sixteen hours behind, demanded a kind of attention that she simply did not have at the moment. She stared blandly at the events on her Cloud calendar—meetings, a doctor's appointment, and events—things that had seemed so important less than a day ago. Then she deleted all of them.

"And we should get some food in you."

Naturally Carla couldn't defile her taste buds with the tasteless refuse that was airline food, but she did feel weak, and more than a little bit dizzy. On a normal day his suggestions would have seemed rational, even preferable, but she was not in the mood for logic.

"Later." "Carla-"

"I need to see him," she snapped, and instantly regretted it. He had flipped his schedule upside down just to be there for her, and she'd been bratty and ungrateful the entire time. "I'm sorry, she said. "I just-"

"Don't sweat it." He kissed her forehead, stunning her enough to disrupt her train of thought; Samuel had never been one for public displays of affection, and neither had she. How far they had come from hooking up at their friends' weddings. "Let me get us a cab."

"Don't worry, my driver's here." she said as they made their way to the terminal's exit, and wondered if it sounded like 'I love you.'

Lu and Valerio had already assembled in the waiting room. Her mom was flagging down a passing nurse, one who likely had nothing to do with her father's case, for questioning. Mirella was sandwiched between her mom and Lu, attending help if necessary. 

The first person to notice their arrival was actually Lucrecia, who had kept a respectful distance from the Carla's family when she saw her.

"Carla," she greeted. "Despite what happened, I'm pleased to see you together."

"Always good to see you, Lucrecia" Samuel nodded and replied which made her winced, "Okay I'm gonna ignore that. Carla honey, come here."

"I came as soon as I heard," She added holding her friend's hand who has yet to give a reaction. "How is he?" Carla asked after a pause. "Have they said anything?"

"Two hours ago one of the doctors came out to say his condition was improving, but they haven't let anyone see him yet.' "That's a relief," she said, and was about to ask a follow up question when Valerio fell upon them.

"Carla," he called, waving. "What are you doing?"

"What?"

"You look like hell warmed over. You should've rested first." He shook his head trying to lighten up the atmosphere. "I bet you came straight here from the airport."

"You're one to talk, Valerio," Carla replied. "You've probably spent hours in here since you've developed a strange bond with my father."

He laughed at her accusation, "Me? No way. I'm just trying my best not to get fired. Like uh-oh right hand left his boss in the middle of his office. Doesn't ring to a promotion, no?"

Carla gave him a stern gaze but turned into a mellow look, "Thanks." He nodded in return. 

Lu turned to Samuel, "How come you let her come straight here. She looked so exhausted." 

"Uh...I tried," he said, scratching the back of his head.

"I didn't want to argue with her especially with her state." he replied, looking at her relieved demeanor from the breaking news. 

"Samuel," Lu grinned, suddenly shifting her gaze to Carla's way. "You're slacking. Go take her somewhere to lie down."

"I will maybe in a minute," he said which made Carla turned to him. 

"So you're gonna take their side?' Carla asked.

Carla's mom approached them, it was distant and awkward. "The doctor said he would be fine. He just needed to take a few days from work and take his maintenance."

Carla simply nodded in relief, Samuel knew they really blistered their relationship. But this may be the far better closeness they'd be getting. He's not keen on pushing Carla though, he knew how her family hurt her. If he wanted to, he'd like to keep her away from them. But he also knew how important family is especially with this cruel world. 

"You could all take a break, we should let him sleep a little while longer." Her mom continued tapping Valerio's arm as a grateful remark. 

Lu glanced at her friend for a long while and then sighed. "Let's go Carla, let's rest for your sake."

"For my sake?"

"Yes, for your sake."

The sounds of their argument continued all the way down the elevator shaft.

"If you both don't want to rest, let's just go to a pub or something. I need to eat." Valerio snapped in before the two ladies lost it in their world. 

When the bartender asked for their orders, Carla only briefly hesitated before ordering a classic martini with two olives. "And you want a vodka cranberry or cosmo, right? she asked her best friend. The two men left them for a while to talk about the Monaco project. 

"Just sparkling with lemon for me," Lu replied with a sigh. Carla glanced at her, surprised. Lu almost never passed up her go-to drink. She blinked once, twice. "Lu...are you-"

"Six weeks now,' she said with a sly nod, smirking around the rim of her glass. "Sebastian thinks he's getting a daughter, but it's a boy. I can feel it." "Congratulations!" Carla celebrated. "You...you're going to be somebody's mom. Wow that's a twist I never saw coming." It was a strange thought, really, considering how childish Lu could be. "Thank you for stating the obvious, Carla," Lu said as their drinks arrived. "But yeah, I guess I am."

"Are you excited?"

Lu shrugged. "Excited, a little terrified, wondering how all this is going to work with the stores and hotel. But Carla, I've been thinking lately." "About?" She didn't like the sound of her friend's voice, her playful chirps replaced with a more serious tone.

"I wasn't supposed to say anything, but I was talking to Guzman the other day."

Oh yeah. Carla kept forgetting that they remained close friends. "And?"

"He asked me for Nadia's ring size," she said.

"He's gonna propose?" Carla asked, her expression of dear happiness for Nadia was evident, and for Lu, but there was a more unsavory feeling encroaching on her bliss. Not jealousy, never that, but perhaps a twinge of...panic.

"He's gonna ask her this month," Lu said. "And now that she's done with her PhD. It won't take long for blonde-brunettes to mix it up." "That's,.." She sighed, the feeling of panic slowly intensifying. "That is true. In fact, I'm surprised they don't have a kid together already. They've been in and out for so long. But what's your point?" she asked sensing a suspicion in Lu's gaze.

"Do you want kids, Carla? Like in general?"

Carla shrugged. "They're okay. I'm still young."

"And if you were married, or in some kind of long term relationship, you might want them sooner rather than later, right?"

"Where are you going with this, Lu?" Carla asked. She was too tired to play mind games.

"Listen, I like and hate Samuel, as the next person, and I've always rooted for you two to be together, but maybe Marina left him for a reason," she said raising a brow at her. 

She scoffed, "Do I look like Marina Nunier to you?"

"It's Marina Garcia now," Lu said with a pointed look. "All I'm saying is if you can't have the life you want with him, maybe it's time to start seeing someone else." maybe she's just trying to look out for her. 

"Lu, I appreciate your concern, but I am not having this conversation with you-" she said looking away and tapping her fingers to the table.

She cut her, "Good. Have it with him, preferably before you wake up in ten years wondering how you're still a friend with benefits," she instructed, just as her phone started vibrating. "We should get back to the hospital."

Carla sighed and paid the bill before her Lu could protest. "Let's get going."

Carla sat with her father for a long while, hours after Lu and Valerio had gone home. Including her mom. It had been agreed that after he left the hospital, they would settle in their rest house in Galicia until he recovered. 

Since Carla's here, they knew she'd manage the board with no questions with Valerio's help of course. And a few hours earlier, they got a call from Marina that she's more than willing to help with the branch in Madrid since Valerio had worked well with her. 

Carla had stayed at her father's side, writing the contracts, making the calls, keeping her back straight and her voice steady despite the fact that she had never seen him so weak. 

After the business had been settled, they engaged in small talks. It's not that awkward but the wall could still be sensed. But they're trying their best to be comfortable in each other's presence. 

"Carla," he said to her as it neared midnight. Visiting hours had ended long ago, but the Caleruega-Roson family was hardly bound by normal protocol. "Is that kid still out there?"

She stared at him, "Yes," she sighed. "I told him already that he could leave."

She had told him to go to his apartment and fix himself so he could leave for Toledo. Let him know in no uncertain terms that she did not expect him to wait for her. But there he continued to sit in the waiting room, reading yesterday's paper and chugging what had to be his sixth or tenth cup of coffee. While answering some calls from Guzman and the others. 

"Send him in here," his father said. "There's something I'd like to say to him." 

She eyed him for a second. 

Only the Gods knew what that meant.


	2. That's how it works right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> baack. if you'd noticed, i'm trying to tweak carla's relationship with everyone. perhaps a better interaction right? like with Nadia. (i felt like it's great to add another girl friend who's not as tacky as Lu) and i think nadia's great. :) will see about Rebe soon. (hopefully)

vi.

By the extent to which her headache had diminished, Carla could only surmise that she had overslept. She had no idea how that could have happened when she set three alarms on her phone and two on her tablet the night before—unless someone had turned them off, that is. And if someone had done that, someone would have no choice but to face the full force of her wrath.

After she showered and moisturized and trailed out into the living room of her apartment in her bathrobe, Carla saw someone in the kitchen taking some sort of beef stroganoff out of the oven.

"Hey," he said, grinning at her. "How're you feeling,"

"You turned off my alarms," She tried in vain to hold onto the rage that was suddenly eluding her.

"You slept through the first two," he pointed out with a shrug. "Besides, you were purring like a cat, so I figured you were pretty tired."

Carla blanched. She hadn't...had she?

"I...well, that's just impossible. I don't purr. And at any rate, I was supposed to have three meetings this morning." "Pushed back," he explained. "Valerio's cool with it, and your friend 'Marina Nunier's' ride from Seville got delayed anyway." air quoting her friend. 

Carla decided that it was entirely too early in the morning for her to read into the fact that he still called his married ex-girlfriend by her maiden name. "Oh...When is the first meeting?"

He took off the mitts, "In an hour and a half."

Carla finally allowed herself to glance over at the stroganoff, which upon closer inspection looked surprisingly good and smelled delicious. "creamy mushroom and egg noodles?"

He smiled and nodded once. "You want coffee or tea?"

"Coffee." She took a seat at the kitchen table and crossed one leg over the other. "Like the whole pot." "I got you," he said, giving her shoulder a light squeeze on his way back to the french press.

As she anticipated the sensation of piping hot black coffee gracing her palate, a thought occurred to Carla. With all the chaos that had ensued since their unexpected return to Madrid, when the hell had he found the time to go grocery shopping? And to bake her breakfast? And to reschedule all of her meetings?

A soft warmth brazed upon her when she looked over him the kitchen island instead of marking papers or attending his own priorities. 

And then, for reasons she couldn't quite identify, Carla got up and followed him and loosened the sash on her robe. "You said an hour and a half?"

"Yeah, did you want more ti-" When he turned around, Carla tilted her head upward and pressed her lips against his. 

"But you ha-" she cut his sentence by forcing their mouths together. She licked through his lips, "Stop talking now." He chuckled, one arm caressed the back of her spine and the other grabbed her nape, deepening their kiss. His mouth darted to her neck which made her smirked bringing back his lips to hers when his fingers slid beneath her robe, between her legs.

Perhaps they'd still have some time for breakfast after.

vii.

Carla shook her head as her car pulled up in front of the Marquesado de Caleruega in the city center. She was still running late, though she couldn't be mad about the reason. She climbed the front steps two by two, an impressive feat indeed in her four inch heels, and all but dove for the elevator.

The first meeting would be with the board members of the tourism department, and she could only imagine those hardened businessmen tearing into sweet Marina like vultures on a carcass.

However, after she got out on the eighth floor and speed-walked down the hall, Carla heard nothing but laughter wafting out of the conference room. Inside, Valerio nodded proudly as his friend enticed the board members with her stories and homemade snacks.

Discreetly, Carla went over to Valerio and asked what was going on.

"We were discussing the possibility of opening a branch in the East," he explained. "It seems Mrs. Garcia has spent some time living in Valencia." 

"So you really went two months without any furniture?" Valerio asked Marina.

She nodded, chuckling a bit at the memory. "You see, we had just graduated from university, so we had gotten accustomed to state of the art facilities. We were a little disappointed by the kitchen in our first apartment out in Cullera, so..."

"So you slip away from your parents and bought something out of a magazine without their help?" The Mexican gave a full-bellied laugh. "Ah, to be young and in love. Makes me nostalgic." Like he's that old, Carla bit her inner cheek and fought her best not to roll her eyes.

"We didn't want to take any dime from my parents. Guzman is not helping, he kept shoving furniture ideas to us. We wanted to be independent."

"Marina, if you don't mind me asking, wherever did you sleep?" another one of them asked.

"We had a mattress on the floor," she explained. "It was pretty rough, so my boyfriend at the time became a worker on a gallery and luckily, employees were drawn for a raffle. He won and we used the prize money to furnish the apartment."

That garnered another round of laughter from everyone in the room. Carla had always wondered what made him settle in Cullera when it was a common knowledge that he wouldn't leave Madrid. Not even when his mother asked him to. Even though that's all in the past, still a wave of irritation coursed through her.

"Perhaps we should get back to business," she said with an authoritative edge to her voice. They did, but honestly it didn't help much.

It seemed that Marina Garcia Nunier had a personal anecdote about literally every city to which they were considering expanding their tourism empire. She was personable, highly skilled, ridiculously well-traveled; it was what made her the perfect woman for the job. But the fact that he featured so prominently in so many of her stories was gradually driving Marina up a wall. 

They had gone to carnival in Rio, watched the northern lights in Finland, hiked through the Andes mountains—cooking and eating and falling in love? maybe with the world. 

Even though the stories only came in the form of offhanded comments, Carla knew them both well enough to piece the story together, well through constant instagram posts. Even though, the girl didn't drop his name, she knew she was pertaining to Samuel. The most aggravating part was, it was an honest story, quite innocent and a simple trip to a memory lane. Not to provoke her or whatever—maybe that's because she knew it but not the ending. For the life of her, she couldn't fathom how they had ever broken up.

By the end of her last meeting, Carla was finished. With an exhausted sigh, she traded her heels for a pair of flip-flops and made her way over to the bar. There she found none other than Nano nursing an old fashioned grin while patiently waiting for his wife. 

"It's good to see you, Marquesa," he said when he spotted her.

"Likewise." She barely had the chance to sit before bartender placed a glass in front of her. Ahh, the perks of being heir to the wineries network. "¿Que tal?" (How are you?)

"Can't complain." He ran a hand through his dark curly hair.

Carla gave a little laugh. That was quite literal. The older brother was almost incapable of complaining unless you pried it out of him. "¿Que ha pasado?" (What happened?) Not that they're close or what. But they're friendly through social gatherings and events. He often acts as their older brother even though he posed as a troublemaker.

"Ventura still gets me by calling me Samu every now and then," he explained. "We've been trying to help out, but every time I see him, he's just like...'Samu, can you help me with the fireplace. Samu, you've gained weight. Marina, when are you and Samuel gonna get married? Like a broken record."

Carla whistled. And she thought she had problems. "Joder, Nano, you're tough one."

"I'm not," he said. "I just got lucky. To think I knew that she wouldn't take me back when I returned. It was all because of a pregnancy test." 

WHAT?

Carla's head turned around so fast, she was surprised she didn't end up with whiplash. "A pregnancy test? Was-"

"Hostia." Nano suddenly looked like he had just lost his soul. "I shouldn't have said anything. I just assumed you already knew since you two were friends for Gods knows how long."

As Carla contemplated this, Marina walked into the bar, all bright eyes, and gentle smiles, beaming when she spotted them. The bartender slid a tequila sunrise over to her as soon as she arrived.

After giving her husband a quick peck on the lips, she pulled Carla into a hug. "Carla! Como estás? Are you alright? I'm sorry we didn't get to talk properly before."

"I'm fine," she replied, feeling terrible for partly resenting her. "Thanks for getting here on such short notice."

"No problem at all. And I'm sorry the ride got delayed. I know you wanted to start the meeting at nine."

"No, no. You got here before me, anyway," she smiled. "Besides, that idiot Samuel turned off my alarms, so I didn't wake up until after ten." Marina laughed. "I'm surprised you didn't kill him."

she snorted, "I came close."

"I could murder my brother for you," Nano joked while helping Marina put on her coat. 

The three chatted for another half hour or so before Carla had a driver pick her up in front of the patio.

When she got back to her apartment, Samuel was emailing the contractor for their Monaco project.

"How's your day?" he said looking through his shoulder. 

She groaned, "I'm starting to question why I ever bought these heels."

He grinned, "Didn't you say you like to intimidate people by towering over them in your crazy shoes?" Carla tapped her chin in disbelief. "I told you that?" Because there was no way she told him that.

He chuckled while peering back to his laptop, "I think you were drunk."

"Had to be." That was the only way she'd admit something like that to anyone other than Lu or even Lu. She smirked, leaning down to read the email thread over his shoulder. "We should go back soon. Lu and the others are already back in their places."

"Figured you'd say that." Samuel switch tabs to reveal that he'd already booked their first class—thank goodness—tickets back to Monaco.

Carla rolled her eyes. Who said he was allowed to know her so well? More and more each day, it seemed as though the boy had her down to a science.

"When we get back, we're still painting the walls blue," she said. "Come on, Carla. Black & Red looked so much better, you saw my 3-D presentation in sketchup, no?"

Her nose wrinkled, "I already told you, your aesthetic sense is way off!"

"Who's the architect?" he challenged her supporting his arched brow. 

She smirked, "Who's the boss?" which made him shook his head and plaster a fine-you-win smile. 

She knew he let her win again, but this time, she was fairly certain she'd let him have his way.

viii.

Despite all that had happened over the past few weeks, Carla was more convinced than she had been in a long time, that there was still some good left in the world.

She and Lu had helped Nadia pick out a gorgeous wedding dress, even though the date was still undecided. Their original plan to have a small ceremony had kind of backfired after Lu went ahead and told everyone she knew.

Lucrecia, now eighteen week pregnant and really beginning to show, had her third ultrasound a few days ago. Carla had followed the appointment religiously through Sebastian's insanely famous Instagram; according to Lu, he was an emerging bachelor in Spain. The baby was growing nicely and her little niece or nephew—was due to arrive in January.

By the great powers of caffeine and compartmentalization, Carla's own baby, her Monaco winery, was still set to open in less than a month. Although Samuel had been in and out Madrid in the past two weeks, he still managed to get all the remote work done. She rolled her eyes at the thought. Honestly, if she could function on as little sleep as he did, Carla would run for the politics. Of course, casting that joke aside, she's never gonna enter that hideous world.

A small, involuntary smile grew across her face as she heard a key turn in the door a few minutes later. Considering who they were and where they had started, it was nothing short of absurd that two weeks felt like such a long time.

Samuel came in wearing an easy grin and bearing a couple of those food truck tacos Carla couldn't believe she liked as much as she did. "Como estás?" he asked, handing her the food "I can't believe this place is open so early. It's only like 7:30."

Carla shook her head at him, thudding a little. The time zones had really fucked him up this time. "PM, Samuel. It's night," she pointed out the window, more than content with her food. "Right." He sighed, running a hand over the length of his face. "Forgot that was a thing."

Carla watched him sit next to her on the couch and reset all his schedule apps to standard time, surprised and mildly annoyed at the fact that they weren't going at each other yet. It has been four whole minutes already and she was wearing a damn g-string.

He glanced at her, bruise-like circles under his brown eyes. "Today's the 25th, right?" She squinted her eyes, "Twenty-seventh," she corrected. "Of June, in case you were wondering."

Carla had expected to draw some banter out of him with that line, and subsequently some much-needed physical attention, but it seemed as though he barely heard her. After fighting down the urge to snap—she had never taken well to being ignored, especially by him—she noticed that he looked kind of feverish.

"You alright?" she asked, unconsciously leaning a bit closer to him. "Yeah," he said, waving her off, "Just a headache."

Now, Carla's bullshit detector worked pretty similarly to her seduction. Whenever it went off, it was like a splendid beachside holiday in her mind was interrupted by an unexpected storm. And according to her near infallible 8.5. barometer, this had to be somewhere between a nor eastern and a fucking typhoon.

Wordlessly, she walked back to the bedroom and changed her underwear. She knew she wouldn't be getting what she wanted anytime soon. Much to her dismay, but she's got someone to attend to. Then, dressed only leggings and a white camisole, she made her way to her tea cabinet in the kitchen.

At her office, Nadia supplied their friends countless teas from her mother's collection. By then, everyone's den had always served a myriad of original tea blends with various health benefits. Primarily because her family started this healthy lifestyle shortly after an unexpected heart attack of her father. Thus, extending the habit to her friends. It was actually helpful.

She brewed a cup of the elder and ginger root cold-killer tea that the medicinal chef swore by, then stirred in some honey and brought the mug out while sporting a tab of Ibuprofen to Samuel, who seemed to be dozing off on the couch.

Carla rested her palm on his forehead, frowning a little when she felt how warm he was. And of course, because the universe was a cruel master, he had to open his eyes just then, "Carla, what are you doing?"

Carla recoiled instinctively, and all of a sudden it was like they were fourth years at high school again, her tripping over her unsure feelings through masking as a cold and seductive temptress and him, being wholly the shy guy who couldn't decide what to do with that setup. "I um...just shut up and drink this."

"Gracias, Carla." Samuel smirked as he took the tea from her. "You know, it's been awhile since this side of you came out."

"Excuse me? What's that supposed to mean, Samuel?" Carla's voice rose with the question.

"Nothing," he said, wincing at her volume. "It's cute. Stop scolding."

"Oh...sorry." Carla's eyes then shifted to the document he had been working on. The title was 'You're making a mistake, Nadia.' She smirked a little. If nothing else, his toast as Guzman's best man would be interesting.

She never had the heart to tell him that one of the main reasons he had been chosen as the best man over Polo and Ander was that aside from Lu, she was definitively the maid of honor, and in Nadia's words, they were kind of a package deal at this point. And there's no removing of two maid of honors anyway. But it would be weird to have three best man as Lu said. She shook her head, 'Yeah, like it made sense.' 

"Maybe don't work on that while you're half-delirious," she suggested. "You're bad enough with speeches on a normal day." His brows furrowed with his eyes closed, "That's not true," he countered whispering.

Carla stared at him, "Seriously, you should lie down or something. If you get any sicker than this, our opening schedule will probably get messed up."

At this, Samuel gave her a look that was half teasing and half confused. "You make a good point," he admitted before taking her advice and lying down...on the couch...with his head in her lap.

"Hey, that's not what I..." She sighed. "Whatever." On some level of her consciousness, Carla knew that taking care of her was at least half the reason he was this exhausted. She guessed it wouldn't kill her to be his pillow for a little while. (Not like they haven't done this on her bed.)

Then, before Carla could fully process what she was doing, her fingers were running through his soft brown hair. Her eyes fumed skyward as she willed the universe to grant her strength and restraint. What was happening to her?

They stayed in that position for a few hours, Carla getting done whatever she could with his head pinning her down—mostly nibbling on her tacos and tuning with Lu and Nadia about the wedding.

Sometime during the third episode of Big Little Lies she'd downloaded on her phone—she noticed that Samuel's fever had spiked again. After trying unsuccessfully to free her thighs without waking him, Carla shook his shoulder lightly.

"Samuel," she said, poking his side when he still didn't budge. On any other day she would have just whacked him with one of the couch cushions. "Get off me so I can bring you another tablet," she said when he finally opened his eyes.

"When's the last time you ate something?" Carla asked, as she tried to rub the pins and needles out of her left leg, which had fallen numb at one point. "On the plane, probably," he replied, his voice hoarser than she remembered it being.

Carla stared at him incredulously. "So you brought food for me but not for yourself?"

He shrugged. "Wasn't hungry."

"Then why did you even come over there?"

"That's how this girlfriend thing works, right?"

Carla just blinked for a moment, sure that her brain must've short-circuited. Did he just say... Are they..

She shook her head. He was burning up; he probably wouldn't even remember it come morning. Overtaken by a rare burst of affection, Carla pressed a kiss against his forehead.

"I'll make you something." And while she did, she tested the word on her tongue—this tentative answer to the question life had been asking her for years now. She had to admit, she didn't quite mind the taste of it.

By the time she looked for him, she saw him sleeping soundly at her bed. Her heart softened at how domesticate the set up was. Never in her life she'd imagine doing this for someone. She guessed this man had a habit of turning her world upside down. 

Carla tucked herself under the duvet. When he noticed her presence, he blindly reached out for her and motioned her to embrace him. He's a bit clingy lately. She's not even complaining. She softly giggled and caught his arms as he wrapped them over hers and nestled to her favourite spot, her neck. 

And honestly, him breathing down on her neck is the most intimate thing someone has ever done. It's warm. She loves it the most. So she let herself be coaxed down by the man and while gently caressing the back of his hair. 

ix.

It was five in the morning—mind you—but Samuel's body still believed it was in Rio. And his phone's barking nonstop, his friend's group chat had been on fire for the past three hours.

He squinted as he skimmed through the accumulated messages. They were all about Marina's baby shower registry, Polo's entrant's ceremony, or about Guzman's stag party.

Samuel had learned, through months trial and error, to put all his devices on silent before bed for Carla's sake. Although she could sleep through Armageddon, the precocious ping of Apple Messenger notifications never failed to jolt her awake. As he watched her sleeping on the right side of the bed—the side he always claimed before they started co-habiting (kind of).

You would not stupid not to go on in this way, kid.

Back when they started fooling around, Samuel knew he had been one of some guys Carla had on rotation, but it wasn't the case. He learned that she stopped her thing with Polo, Christian, and that new kid, Yeray. 

It went great, at first.

But little to none, she pretended theirs were over and continued her studies in London. He admitted that it broke his heart to pieces since he thought it was all for nothing. So he tried to move on from it, he couldn't even dare himself to greet her beside regards since he kept seeing tagged photos from various guys sitting next to her. He didn't need any confirmation, it's just gonna add salt to his wound. 

He guessed there was light, because after long hours at work, he and Marina got together over confiding moments. At some point, he thought he got over the blonde and tried to take things seriously with his best friend's sister. They started dating, traveling, and simply living together. Until everything went to its burning taste of reality. His brother came back. But maybe here's the catch, she didn't choose Nano. The timing chose its degree to his brother. He knew for himself that he would never take his older brother's happiness and let Marina be in denial just because Nano left her for some searching. Because honestly, they deserved each other, even if it weren't for that vicious pregnancy test. He didn't even want to cover that anymore. 

Now that the blonde's back, they're back at it again. Honestly, he could pinpoint everything that had hurt before but may be this time she would be willing to let him in, naturally. That's why he never tried being vocal about it. Scaring her away would be the last thing on his list. He's done with people leaving him behind. 

The next set of messages flashed across his screen, and before he could turn to move the obtrusive blue-white tight away from Carla, she started in her sleep. Her nose scrunched up and than she stretched. For a moment, Samuel thought she would just roll over and all would be wen, but then her sharp green gaze was fixed on him.

'"Samuel," she groaned, rubbing at her eyes. "What are you-"

"Shh. Go back to sleep, Carla."

"You go back to sleep," she murmured, and then retired over, her face buried in the pillows once again. He smirked, she was surprisingly reasonable when she was only half awake.

Knowing that sleep would evade him for the rest of the night, he decided that now was as good a night as any to get the thing done. He dressed as quietly as he could and took the box with the ring out of the corner of his brief case it had occupied for the past three years or so.

He kissed her temple and went out of the room. 

The walk from the apartment to the little pawn shop in the district was quiet. Although back from Omar and Ander's party, he remembered the drunk voices of his friends who gave him unsolicited but helpful advice.

They all meant well, he knew—Omar telling him to just do whatever she wanted, that a person could get used to living anywhere and any kind of way with the right company, and Guzman telling him to move the fuck on and be a man, that only a complete idiot would let Carla get away. 

And Polo and Ander agreeing with Guzman. And drunk Valerio leaving him a ten-minute voicemail about how you only get one soulmate that is both hot and a blonde. He winced remembering this man worked for the woman he's pertaining to. 

But looking back three years ago, he casted one wrong decision. Out of impulse, he didn't know if she'd come back. Back then, he had Marina and may be they needed to take one step further since they lived together for quite some time. 

Only Guzman and Ander had been there in Madrid to see him buy the ring, ready to walk away from last thoughts of the blonde and try to make his best friend's sister happy. To this day, those two were the only ones who knew anything about it. The ring was pretty modest, a single two karat diamond on a gold band. It was all he could afford at the time, and simple.

The man behind the bulletproof pawn shop window gave him a sympathetic look as he placed it through the small metal slot.

"What happened, boss? Your lady said no?"

"Something like that," Samuel replied, scratching the back of his head. In truth, he had never really given Marina the chance to.

"Better luck next time," he said. Then no more words were exchanged.

After weighing and examining the ring, the man placed it in a small ziploc bag and handed Samuel a thick envelope.

And then it was done, the last part of his broody subconscious self that might have been waiting was snuffed out like a flickering candle. He was free. 

He smoked a cigarette in front of the store and then got a coffee at his favorite cafe in town where he left all the money for his waitress as a tip. He could still hear the girl, a twenty-year-old sophomore at the University of Madrid, screaming in delight as he made his way up the street. 

By the time he got back to the apartment, Carla was on a Skype can with her second-in-command, her Madrid flagship restaurant. Hearing her discuss details made him want to just sit there and listen to her for hours.

To bad he was only given about three minutes before she ended the call and whirled on him before he can even kiss her. "Where the hell have you been?" He shrugged. "Errands."

Hire Valerio to do that for you," she said, rubbing her eyes and shifting her attention back to her computer screen. She smiled, "It would save you so much time."

"Maybe someday," Samuel replied giving her a grin, even though he knew he never would. He could just imagine the Mexican's face. 

"Your loss." Carla released a humorous sigh upon opening one of her emails.

"What's up?" he asked her.

"Lu wanted to get us to attend her show." She shook her head.

He looked through his emails, "You would have gotten it by now" she explained. Then her face shifted a bit, the way it always did when she wanted to ask him for something. "Anyway, I know you're busy anyway, but-'

"Will you be there?" he asked her.

"Well, yeah. She bombarded me with emails so I couldn't get myself out of it.." She trailed off.

Although I have tried to do my best to make up for what we did to her, Carla has never known the love of a complete family. Not in me, or my family. He heard Teo Roson's voice again. 

"Then I'll come."

"What?" She paced her laptop down on the coffee table. "You know something's probably going to come in your schedule so-"

"And I'll tell them I already have plans?" He said this as though it would be simple, although they both knew things like this were anything but. Still. he had never made a habit of breaking promises to her. "But-", she contested. 

"Carla, don't make it complicated," he told her, grinning. "I'll come with you." And the smile on her face was more than worth whatever hell keeping such a promise would surely bring about. "Oh." Carla paused, tucking strands of blonde hair behind her left ear. She was dearly out of her element. "Well, then I guess I'll tell Lu now."

I'm asking you not to waste her time, kid. I don't want to see her leave again. 

As she typed away, a few clicks faster than she usually did, Samuel recalled what started off his conversation with her father at the hospital. The man had, in typical patriarch fashion, asked what his intentions really were with his daughter. And he had replied honestly, "Whatever she wants."

He knew they never saw eye-to-eye but maybe the man's terrifying accident made him come to his senses on how he was treating his family, especially her daughter over the years. 

The tamer he had looked at him for a long while and then said that he would come to know what Carla tidy wanted from him if he listened carefully, looked closely. And it seemed like he had finally found his answer, this time, after seven years, or maybe after two years of starting it again.

x.

"I have to get back to my office, guys," Carla groaned, even as Rebe called room service to bring more drinks and food.

It was mid-morning and they were sifting on the balcony of Nadia's penthouse suite at the Hayatt, all but Lu sipping red sangria. There were only three days left before the pre-opening of her new winery, and the squad had descended upon the nearby hotel early to surprise—and thoroughly distract—Carla. 

"Let Samuel handle it for now," Lu said with a dismissive wave. "You know he's just gonna disappear on you when Guzman and the others arrive." Carla pursed her lips at this, annoyed with him in advance. "I guess."

"Of course it is. Now, rotate your wrist, Nadia," Lu ordered as she held the Palestinian's left hand up to the sun. Rebeka and Carla leaned forward to better observe the near-blinding light that reflected off the central stone.

"Holy shit!" Marina said, before bringing Lu's hand down to eye-level so she could further inspect it. "I gotta hand it to my brother, he knew his diamonds."

"This has gotta be worth $5,000 US at least." Rebeka chimed in. "Twenty," Carla said as she eyed it.

Lu, who had been there when Guzman bought the ring, revealed a small smirk and casually pointed her index finger skyward. "Higher." "I don't want to know," Nadia sighed. As soon as she saw the blue velvet box, she knew that he had done something crazy.

The ring was too much, too showy, too grand—three Tiffany Classic diamonds on a platinum band. Nadia would have never chosen something so extravagant on her own, but she endured the constant oohs and ahhs and holy snits of her friends, because she knew how much it meant to him to be able to spend inordinate amounts of money on her. (and truth be told, the bling was starting to grow on her).

"For the amount of time he made you wait, it needed to be something spectacular." Lu said as she swirled her drink around.

"If that's the case, Carla must be expecting a whole mine full of diamonds from Samuel. That kid's slow," said Rebeka who had at some point swapped out her sangria for a flask of rum.

Carla chafed at the comment for a moment. If Lucrecia had said it, she would have snapped, but she was glad to have grown slightly close enough to Rebeka to experience the full extent of her sass.

"I haven't been waiting for that long," she said petulantly. In the most technical sense, he had only been her boyfriend—well real boyfriend. She couldn't classify him as one when they were in high school since she figured there was never a conversation about it. Although he made small attempts, but they were in vain before. But calling Samuel that was still so weird to think about—for a few weeks.

"Correction, you haven't been dating for that long," Lu corrected. "You both been in love with each other since you were seventeen."

"True. And the amount of time he also waited for you, honestly, you two just liked waiting." Nadia stated while eyeing the blonde. 

Marina hummed together with Nadia's remark, seemed like she's a witness of such action, and Rebeka's just knowingly stared at her with indeed a sly intention.

"That's not..." Carla paused, the denial of a lifetime poised at her lips when she recalled half-drunk card games in the parties, sneaking off into the city to visit some restaurant, leaving their friends at some party, or siding on his kitchen counter tops taste-testing whatever pasta he made. 

She remembered the day she left him over the bridge at their high school telling him that they should stop playing games because it's over and she had to go abroad. When she told him, he's lost it so get over it. Not that she admitted, she lost him too. She recalled the unlikely tears that unknowingly welled to her eyes when she heard he's living together with someone else. And now they're here. 

Carla heaved a long sigh and finished off her drink. In truth, a part of her must have been waiting for Samuel Garcia to get his balls moving ever since she came back. But even then, she understood him since she didn't exactly leave things nicely with him. She owed him that. 

"New topic," Nadia said, reading her expression. She pulled out a thick bridal magazine, annotated with countless blue post-it notes. "What am I doing with my hair for the wedding?"

Lu smiled and began fishing something on her phone. 

Lu, Marina, and Nadia were the firsts to arrive to the opening. They were all sporting a sweetheart neckline along with the silk satin dress charmed in the arms of their respective partners. 

Samuel kissed her cheek and went shortly to greet his best friend while the girls and Valerio came to her. Carla laughed a little at this before following what Valerio was wearing. 

"You sure know this was a decent business party, no?" She gave him a knowing smile while seeing the rabid patterns of his suit.

"I'm best dressed for everything. But nevertheless, congratulations as always marquesa." he reached for her hand and kissed it earning a chuckle from the blonde. 

Her eyes narrowed as she watched Marina nodded to her while tapping Samuel in the back across the room next to Polo and Ander.

Nano padded next to her, "Your party's looking good," he said, "You do?" She looked at him in amusement. She could tell that he's trying to appreciate this world. 

"It is. You and my brother did well," he countered getting a wine through the waiter that passed by and raising it to her.

Carla snickered, "Your brother did most of the job. I just kinda ordered him around." 

"That's even better. Here's to us and bossing my brother around," he toasted with her and tapped her back leaving her with the girls. 

Guzman planted himself next to her, at this point, Carla wondered if their friends were having some sort of rotation on her. 

"You really are all getting married now," she said, thinking of Omar and Ander's, then Lu's pregnancy, and Marina's, and the fact that Nadia had her wedding approaching. 

"Has wedding finally gotten to you, Carla?" asked Guzman eyeing Samuel on the far reach of the room with Omar. Samuel glanced suggestively at Carla and then winked at Carla. "He's good with kids, you know." He added, remembering how kids from the site were making fun of his best friend.

"Extremely good," said Polo, virtually coming out of nowhere. "Okay," she said, her cheeks dyed vermilion. "We are not having this conversation."

Polo shook his head, "But—" 

"Nope." Carla crossed her arms, her cheeks puffing up a little. "End of discussion."

Just then Samuel came over to join the ever-growing group. "What's wrong, Carla?"

All was quiet for a moment, and then Rebeka adjusted her glass. "You," the woman said, "and her," pointing to him and Carla, "Should dive in ASAP. The rest of us want you to get on with it already."

Lu raised her glasses in support of Rebeka while Nadia pursed her lips leaning towards Guzman. Polo and Ander nodded swiftly in agreement while Omar nudged his friend forward, teasingly. 

When Carla was certain that she wouldn't melt into the finished wood flooring, she grasped for a comeback. Even though every bit of her wanted to ditch, she knew that going off would only make it seem true. At the corner of her eye, she saw Pilar came into the hall. 

"Wait your mother just arrived Samuel, go greet her and I'll join you in a few," she said, surprised at how calm her voice came out, how casual. She interlaced her fingers to stop them from trembling. 

They all shared a small laugh at this and Samuel went to his mom right away followed by Nano. 

"You missed an opportunity there," Guzman whispered to her once he was gone. Nadia simply shook her head. 

"Oh they're basically ditching every chance." Lu squeezed in while rolling her eyes. 

"Oh, shut the fuck up," she replied, her body still tingling with nerves. "Consider yourself lucky that I won't poison all of you." Carla's devious stares and grin spiraled through them.

She took a deep breath and rolled her neck, letting the last waves of nervousness leave her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> exams are done so i'll be working on this more often. (i hope)  
> i really like the idea of carla making conversation with almost everyone in their circle. she really deserved to have an established foundation with the group and not be isolated. i added a nano+friends interaction since i felt, he deserved a better story not all that trouble in the show. 
> 
> let me know what you guys think. thanks!


	3. Whose fault is that?

xxi.

Carla groaned as her phone on the bedside table started to ring with her requested wake up call. After a week of their soft opening, they finally went back to Madrid and settled to her place. She and Lu has been working all week (altho long distance) on Nadia's wedding which was later today. 

After listening to Lu's bickering voice at five in the morning, she bent down in front of her suitcase and pulled out the makings of a simple outfit by the light of her iPad.

"Carla, what are you doing?" Samuel gazed down at her, rubbing his eye. "It's gotta be the ass crack of dawn."

Carla rolled her eyes. "It is," she said. "But Lu and I have maid of honor tasks to attend to."

"The ceremony's not until four in the afternoon."

"Exactly," she said, pulling on her jeans. "But since Lu's on her sixth month, I have to do more in her behalf. So we have to meet with the caterer and the baker first then I will separate from her to see the florist to ensure that everything's done correctly." 

He sat up brushing his bed tousled hair, "Okay, I understand the first two, but can't you just phone someone for the flower arrangements?" 

Carla made a point of ignoring him. Considering the number of times she'd been a bridesmaid in the past five years, it would be suspect if she didn't know a great deal about floral arrangements. And how disastrous it could be if it won't be settled personally.

"Then there's the photographer. Lu's been nagging me to get this Gerard guy since he had great grasp on what kind of lighting best suits Nadia's facial features. Because as per Lu, those are the essentials-" 

"Carla, its not even your wedding," he said as he watched her feel around for her bra.

And whose fault was that?

Carla blinked a few times. Had she really just thought that? Maybe it was the constant reminder of their friends of pushing them to finally get into luscious matrimony to join their club. It's both enlivening and annoying. 

"Lu has supported me all this time," she said, after catching herself. "If I don't make sure this day is perfect for Nadia, it'll be like I failed as a friend for the both of them." 

Samuel took her hand, gently leading her back onto the bed. "It will be perfect, Carla."

Carla closed her eyes, but smiled a bit as he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Yeah, I hope so," she said, snatching her hand back to fix herself. But she remembered how he had definitely spent the majority of their flight revising his toast. From what she had read over his shoulder, it honestly wasn't half bad.

As she leaned back against the pillows, Carla pictured Nadia in her wedding dress with her bouquet of blue hydrangeas and hawthorn wrapped in cinnamon leaves, and saw a couple of bridesmaid and groomsmen lined up across the hall. She sighed. 

Suddenly, she felt Samuel's hand on her thigh. "What's the matter, Carla?"

Carla exhaled slowly. It was truly frightening that a person as dense as him could read her so well. "They're really getting married huh?" she asked after a pause. "Guzman?" Samuel asked in confusion.

She opened her eyes again just to glare at him. "No, her other fiance."

Samuel snorted, "But yeah, considering the fact that they've been on and off since our third year's. I think it's finally their time, no?" he smiled eyeing her expression. 

"I feel sorry for Nadia though, she's gonna be so screwed." he chuckled imagining the mess his friend might do. 

"Screw you," she said, giving his shin the tiniest of kicks. "I have to get going. Have you seen my-"

He handed her the black bra that had long since been discarded, apparently on his side of the bed.

"I'll be back," she said after she finished dressing, and she knew his eyes followed her to the door.

By the time she and Lu reached Nadia's suite, the rest of the bridesmaids were already in hair and makeup. Rebe and Marina, sporting a strapless silk finish, sitting on the other corner while waiting for their h&m to be done. The servers offered them drinks, the two gladly accepted, taking a sip on their champagne while calming Nadia down. Apparently their friend was having her wedding jitters. 

"The photographer should be ready for us in about an hour," Carla said before plopping down in an empty stylist's chair. Right away, the beautician started blowing out her blonde tresses. Lu groaned from her plush salon chair. "My foot massage won't even by done by then."

"We're doing massages too?" Carla asked, scrolling through her online itinerary. That would add at least another hour to their prep time.

"We're not," Nadia said, moving her lips as little as possible, as not to disturb her makeup artist's meticulous work. "But she's pregnant, and she's gonna do what she wants anyway." Rebeka replied shaking her head. Well, she wasn't wrong.

"I know right?" Nadia chimed in trying to loosen up while Marina's fixing her gown. 

"Just bear with it, Nadia," Lu said. "Besides, it was cruel of you to wait until I looked like a blimp to get married." she complained eyeing her evident tummy. Her dress was a little loose but honestly, she actually looked great. Lu had this glow that 's kind of mesmerizing. Which made Carla so happy to see her friend in this stage of her life. 

"More like you waited until I was engaged to get pregnant," Nadia replied. "Mind you, it's actually beautiful that was kinda unfair because they'd look at you first when they look at the photos." Nadia motioned at her which made Marina laughed on her back. 

"Still! I put so much work into getting you and Guzman together, and I couldn't even drink at the bachelorette party."

"You dodged a bullet there," Rebe said. "The rest of us were hungover for like five days."

"Lightweights," Carla quipped, remembering how hammered her friends looked after fifteen or more glasses. She had to drag them over their rooms instead of fooling around over a brown-haired man in her room. 

"You say that now," Rebe said as she inspected her new French manicure, "but the minute the kid comes out, I'll be drinking you under the table again." which made the rest of them snigger. 

Just under an hour later, the bride to be stood in front of a full body mirror, turning this way and that to see how the dress moved with her.

"Do you think the bun is too high?" Nadia asked them when they simply stared at her. Lu approached her and ran her fingers over the pearl headpiece that held it in place.

"Spin around," Rebe said. When she did, Carla stood up and watched her carefully. "Just as I thought." Rebe added while caressing Nadia's hair. 

"What is it? Did something rip?" Nadia replied, concerned if something was off. 

Carla beamed at her, "You look perfect."

"Don't scare me like that, guys" she said, though she was smiling. "Thank you all for putting so much work into all of this. I know you didn't have the time for it."

"It was nothing," Lu replied, smoothing her hands over her own tea-length blue gown. "Besides, you know you're one of the reasons why I was able to function in Columbia."

"Yeah and you took care of us whenever we're drunk as fuck." Rebe replied while nudging her friend. 

"Claro, you of all are the most hassle," Nadia joked remembering all the times Rebe had to practically hug the toilet while the Palestinian took her hair in order not to mess with the vomit. 

"And you were supportive of me and Samuel's," Carla bit her inner cheek as she grabbed a champagne flute, filled it. "Well, as much as anyone could be back then. The least we could do is plan your wedding.

Nadia opened her mouth to argue, but instead she just sighed. "In that case, we can't wait to return the favor." which earned a cheers from Lu and Rebe. Because in all honesty, they just wanted the blonde to finally get in.

When the couple exchange their vows, she heard a sniff behind her. Carla pursed her lips when she saw the Mexican wiped her tears away. She smiled at her friend and gently stroked her back. Lu shrugged her head and mouthed, 'hormones' to her that made her giggle. Carla couldn't help but stare at Nadia and Guzman. It's true that they've endured time, away from each other and even though they had their own mistakes, she couldn't help but feel sentimental. It's like their lives really commenced and started a new chapter that made her both thrilled and terrified. 

Her eyes caught Samuel's behind Guzman. She held her breath when she saw his brown eyes staring at her for some time now. Then he offered her a warm smile. Her heart softened as she returned the joy. She didn't want to think about anything else, perhaps the smile of the man across the room was enough to wash some of her doubts away. 

When they reached the garden, the bride and the groom finally shared their first dance as husband and wife. She felt someone ran their fingers through her back. When she turned, Samuel kissed her cheeks and took her to the dance floor while everyone was busy entertaining themselves. 

They slowly swayed to the jazz harmony resonating across the place. He kept on whispering something to her ears, Carla couldn't explain what and why. But she felt so warm and tender at that moment so instead of bickering with him, she simply wrapped her arms tighter on his neck and leaned closer to his chest. She felt him kissed her temple and made the rest of the movements naturally cascades into their own world. 

Nadia and Guzman stayed at their wedding reception for all of fifty minutes before sneaking off to fool around and then leaving on their honeymoon.

"Typical," Lu said as she sorted through her pile of wedding gifts, hours after most of the guests had retreated back to their hotel rooms. "It's just like them to pull something like this."

"You mean it's just like you guys to do something like this. Don't think we forgot how you left the reception when you got married."

Lu shrugged. "I suppose that's just what happens when people finally get together." 

"Although I'm kinda shocked they didn't elope." she added. 

Carla turned to her, "Doesn't sound like Nadia. I bet that was all Guzman."

Lu arched her brow in response, "Where do you think they want these his and her towels?" Carla asked. 

"Probably at their new home," Lu said. "What about the champagne flutes?"

"Send those to Guzman's office," she replied, handing her friend a shipping label with the right address. Those would help when he had to entertain his friends.

"Can you believe those two finally got their shit together? I was actually worried for a little while." Lu said in relief. "Her father still isn't happy."

Carla eyed her, "Really?"

"Well, Guzman isn't exactly the meet your parents type of guy especially with the Shanas," Lu replied remembering stories about Guzman helping Shana's shop. It had been disastrous. 

"But they are. That's what's important." Carla retorted while handling to the staff the last pieces of gifts. 

"You must be exhausted," Samuel said. When she finally returned it was close to 1 am. "I was about to go find you."

"Unnecessary," she said through a yawn as she pulled her pumps off and started rubbing the arch of her right foot.

He stood up, closing the gap between them, "You think you have time for us tonight? I mean after wandering around I suppose you deserve something right?" Samuel said stroking the exposed flesh of her back when she stripped off her dress. 

She smirked, "That depends, can you still get me riled up?"

He traced his fingers on the bent of her neck as he peppered with small kisses until it reached her jaw to her earlobe, "You'd be the judge of that." and before she blinked, he lifted her up in his arms. 

Her legs instinctively closed around his hips, arms looping around his neck. He kissed her deeply as he stalked to the bed and lowered her onto the mattress. Carla's head collided with a pillow. She blinked again and was greeted by his warm mouth on hers. Suddenly his calloused hands were roaming around her body. 

Samuel moaned against her neck and she wondered, is there any sound sexier than him moaning? If there is, she couldn't name it. 

He kept whispering how beautiful she is, and groaned as he slid over her center. Carla hissed when his fingers went inside to feel her even more. He raised himself up on his elbow and peered down at me. “You’re so beautiful.” His lips found her neck then breasts again, and one nipple was drawn into the hot, wet suction of his mouth. By the time his muscular body shifted down the mattress so that his head was positioned between her legs, she sorta bit her lips hard when she felt a hot, wet muscle swirling inside her. 

He stopped, and absently rubbed her clit, watching her from beneath surprisingly thick eyelashes. “I’m not getting up until I make you come,” he informed. Carla could scoff at the idea but instead she pulled the sheets and arched her back when his tongue joined the mix and the sensation of it gliding over her core. It was both pure torture and exquisite ecstasy. She started to grind against him, but his palms swept over her quivering thighs in a soft caress before snaking underneath to squeeze her butt.

His low groan vibrates in her core. “Fuck Carla.” He started going faster, laving her center with his tongue, and she couldn't help but pull his hair as she released a heavy moan.

Samuel continued to tease her with long, languid licks, interspersed with open-mouth kisses that always end with Carla rocking her hips in sheer desperation. He added another finger and swirled quicker this time. Carla held her breath when her orgasm swept in in a scorching wave of pleasure.

He slowly crawled back to level her with his eyes, "So do I pass?" She groaned as she crashed their mouths together. "Get in me already." He snickered and bit the expanse of her neck when he entered her. She had her eyes closed the moment his full length was buried deep, wrapping her legs around him. Samuel released a streak of desperate curses against her lips. “Oh, fuck, Carla.” he said hoarsely. He withdrew, then plunged back in.

He started to move, and she met him thrust for thrust by lifting her ass. As he plunged into her over and over and over again, they kissed frantically and made helpless, tortured noises against each other’s lips. She realized that his chest was trembling and his features were taut because he’s trying desperately not to lose control. So Carla scraped her nails down his back and squeezed her inner walls around his length. "Let go, Samuel. I'm coming too."

He moaned, "You sure?"

"Give it to me." Heat flared in his eyes and then his hips snapped forward. The tempo quickened. Carla momentarily stopped breathing when she felt herself come. His breaths came out in short pants, until he gave a final thrust and Carla could feel the orgasm shuddering through his body. When he peered down at her, "You make my head spin Carla, every time." He kissed her for the last time before burying his face on her neck. 

xxii

To the untrained eye, all seemed well at the Carla's apartment. It was a rainy Sunday afternoon and Carla had the thermostat turned all the way up her penthouse. She sat on the black leather living room couch dressed in leggings and the navy blue Columbia sweatshirt Lu had gotten her while she was in school.

As she sipped from her mug of Darjeeling tea and exchanged emails with Valerio and business associates, Carla's gaze frequently shifted to the window.

Her boyfriend (yes, boyfriend, she could finally say it without cringing) had been out on the balcony making phone calls and chain smoking those damn cigarettes for the past three hours. They had been living together on and off for a little over a year now, and Carla knew that he only did that when he was really stressed.

From the small snippets of the conversations she overheard, the situation had to do with Christian—she had nearly forgotten that he was alive—and she didn't want to remember all the times she shared with him. Why Samuel would get so worked up over something was normal with her but when it came to Christian, it was like that was something beyond her, she hated seeing him like this. She always had, and she wanted to comfort him just like what Rebe and Marina did then.

With a weary sigh, she waited for the fleeting wave of jealousy to leave her before turning back to her MacBook Pro.

When it came down to it, Carla just was a natural empath. She cared about people, she really did, but feelings were a language she was never quite fluent in. 

For example, back in high school, when Lu and Nadia had been having a full-on love affair with Guzman for six whole months. Back then she didn't even know how she felt about Samuel until her father threatened his life because he needed her to date somebody better so she started pulling back. Then he shortly dated Rebe—you know, the one who always stayed by his side. But he broke it off to get back together with her. But she chose to leave for London probably to mend something inside her, she thought it was right, since they were just fooling around right. She never even had the chance to apologize for that. But her moving on decision was shattered when she learned he started dating Marina again. From the rumors, they were the sweetest, and she was a source of comfort.

Carla was never going to be that girl; she had come to terms with that a long time ago when she decided to leave him. But still, she got up and opened the sliding door.

Then she promptly closed it again because it was a lot colder outside than she'd anticipated. Fall was such a bullshit season; it had been hot just three days ago.

Ten minutes later, wrapped in a Polartec blanket and nursing another mug of tea, Carla joined her boyfriend on the balcony. "How are you not cold?" she asked, eyeing the black t-shirt that had led her to believe it wasn't freezing anymore.

He glanced up at her before putting the latest cigarette out, then offered her a vacant smile. "Must not have noticed." 

"There's a limit to how one track minded a person has a right to be."

"Guess you're right," he sighed. 'There's sort of a lot going on right now."

"Anything I can help with?" she asked, nudging his knee with hers. "I haven't told anyone off in a while." Samuel glanced at her incredulously.

"What?" she asked as she returned the look tenfold.

"You haven't told anyone off?" 

"You don't count. We're dating." She rolled her eyes, grinning despite herself.

"What about Valerio or Lu?"

"Okay, Lu starts with me. Constantly. So any arguments with her shouldn't be included, and Valerio's just nuts..."

She trailed off as Samuel received another message, read it, sighed. She could feel him growing tense next to her. "Listen, Carla, I have to head out of town for a few days."

Carla nodded, thinking. What if... "Do you...want company?"

"You don't have time for that," he told her, and boy was he right. Carla's schedule was nonstop, as always. When it wasn't at Madrid it was at some other parts of Europe, and when it wasn't the wineries it was the magazines, the clients, the interviews and appearances. It was a rare luxury for her to be able to work from home like she was today.

"I mean, I don't," she admitted. "I'm pretty sure you don't either, but..." But if he needed her, she would find a way to make it work. Now, if only she could get those words to her lips before....

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you when I get back." He kissed her forehead and disappeared back inside the apartment. 

In the next minute and a half, Carla heard the keys jingle, the door lock behind him. Then he was gone.

"Marquesa," Valerio walked into her office carrying a stack of folders stuffed with more intel on Christian's real-estate conglomerate. "Your secretary gave me these data you asked for, and I guess these are more locations for a potential space. Should I contact a certain Christian and schedule a meeting?" 

Oh yeah. Valerio hadn't met him. 

"No, we're not investing on these properties Valerio," she said. "We're gonna teach a certain man a lesson." While she didn't know whether she should call Samuel or just wait for him to come back, "Is Nadia or Marina back?" she was thinking of calling either of the two since they knew better the man in question. 

The Mexican shifted, looking at her confused, "Um, Marina's in Barcelona and Nadia hasn't come back from their honeymoon. What's wrong?"

xxiii

Right. She had forgotten about that, mostly because the wedding had been nearly a month ago. Exactly how long were she and Guzman going to lie on the beach? Carla sighed. "No, you're right. Don't bother her."

"I'm here so what's up?"

She smiled at him, "It's fine Valerio. I can take it from here."

After the Mexican left, Carla went back to the files and found that in the past two years, Christian landed on an engineering firm and had been aggressively buying up properties within the Toledo and Madrid which was where Samuel's site was located—He's been cock blocking potential investors and stealing them. 

From a business standpoint, the strategy made little sense. But as a former friend, it was insanely disrespectful. 

But Carla knew Christian, and she knew without a doubt in her mind that the man had done all of this with the sole objective of antagonizing her and her boyfriend because she ended things with him and was badly beaten up afterwards. Well that was most of her father's fault because he wanted him to get away from his daughter. 

How's that their fault.

Two days after, Carla called a close member of the bureau to inspect Christian's business because apparently he was intentionally manipulating their books. But of course Carla dropped a letter of notice to Christian's loft, threatening to expose more of his dirty deals if he doesn't stop what he's doing to Samuel.

All he did was leave her a voicemail saying that 'You two really deserved each other.' Like it was some sort of insult. 

"So you really made him kneel huh," Lu said when Carla told her what was happening. 

"He was doing this for quite some time, it was about time somebody confronted him and I stand by it."

"You should've left him go bankrupt. He's doing illegal shit anyway."

"No. That's a bit too rough. He's probably shitting his pants right now."

Lu gave a tinkling laugh. "So your boyfriend must consider himself lucky now? Things are moving great, aren't they, Carla?" 

She pursed her lip, "He doesn't have to know." 

"You don't plan on telling him?" 

"That would be the idea." 

Her friend sighed into the receiver. "You're always gonna be like this, aren't you?"

"Probably," she admitted before excusing herself from the phone call and heading home for the night.

By the sound of the washing machine running—he really had let the clothes pile up this time—Carla knew that Samuel was home. With a contented little smile, she walked to the bedroom and found him just finishing up a phone call.

"Hey Carla." He kissed her. "What have you been up to?"

"This and that," Carla bit the inside of her cheek to hide her smile. "You look awful," she said, hesitating for a moment before she started to massage his shoulders. She wouldn't be surprised if he had slept five hours total in the past five days.

"I'm fine, Carla."

Carla rolled her eyes. As long as somebody somewhere needed something from him, Samuel was always 'fine.' He was fine when he hadn't slept in a week; he was fine with a 39 degree fever, and when he was coughing his lungs up every five minutes. By now Carla was over it. "I didn't ask for your input," she said.

"You're really something else," he leveled, slightly leaning into her touch. It was rare for her to be so openly affectionate. "Don't stress yourself too much." She frowned a bit as she felt the tension deep in his muscles. "It's going to be fine." 

He chuckled, "It's not like you to be so optimistic."

"I'm not," she said, nearly snorting. "Not in the slightest."

"Then how-"

"Just a feeling." She left a gentle kiss on the nape of his neck, surprising even herself with the tenderness.

xxiv.

It wasn't that Samuel was unaccustomed to Carla being right; she had to be right about 95% of all the time. But her prediction about the faith of the site had been almost scarily accurate. 

"Hey, Samu!"

Samuel looked up from the prints he had been checking for the new site. "What's up, Guzman?" His friend just came back from his honeymoon. Ander came behind him while tucking his phone with a bright smile. 

The blonde, now in the process of turnover as his co-president of their business, glanced down at his clipboard. "It looks like we're getting a new investor after all. Tell him Ander."

"That's true. The investor called me and said that Varela would not pursue them and apparently they're under a microscope," he said.

"How?" he asked.

"Words flying around that they were mixed up with some illegal shit. It's either someone snitched or someone told on them from competition." Ander shrugged. 

"That's good news right? We're finally close to the Toledo chapter for this project." Guzman beamed at the both of them. 

Ander shook his head and turned to Samuel, "By the way, give my thanks to Carla. The project received a great deal of donation from her company. I guess this is a good start from the turnover."

Samuel stared at him when he finally made clear of the puzzle. 

"Yeah, I'll tell her." Honestly, he had to be a real fucking idiot not to realize it sooner. 

"So tell me," Lu said as they got comfortable on Carla's couch. "What's it like being married to Guzman?" and turned to Nadia. 

Nadia shook her head, but a small smile was twitching at her lips. "Utterly aggravating, but I guess that's to be expected. He eats like a caveman." She dipped a piece of bread into the wheel of Camembert they'd baked. "So what kind of stationary should we print the baby shower invitations on?" Nadia asked.

Carla shrugged. Lu was in the middle of her seventh month, and she still hadn't fully grasped the idea that her friend was about to produce another living organism. "I need some minutes before I can really think about it," Lu said. Carla grinned, "Do you want any?" offering a drink to Nadia.

Nadia shook her head, fidgeting a bit. "I'm going to tell both of you something, but you have to promise me you both won't freak out."

"I won't," Carla smirked. 

Lu furrowed her brows, "Why would I do that? I never freak out."

Nadia gave her a long look. "Carla doesn't but you do."

She gave her a sullen glance, "Okay, whatever. Spill it now." Lu heaved a sigh. "I promise to remain completely calm. Now what's up?"

"Well, the thing is, I'm two weeks late." the Palestinian revealed. 

Carla arched a brow, looking amused. "You guys are quick."

Lu gulped, "I see." Okay. To Nadia's credit, Lu had needed the warning. Without it, she would have definitely screamed. To be honest, she still might. "W-were you trying?" 

Nadia shifted uncomfortably, "I mean, we weren't trying. But we weren't not trying either."

Carla tried to suppress her laugh, "Is there more to this story?" 

"I don't know yet," she said. "But I'm trying not to drink much until I find out."

"Are there any other signs?" A half-giddy edge was creeping into Lu's voice; she was one thousand percent ready to be a godmother. "Do you feel sick? Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine, Lucrecia," the curly haired woman promised.

Carla nodded a few times, in awe of what's going on. Then Lu stood up and pulled on a pair of brown boots. "Nadia, get your coat." then she replied, "Um, where are we going?" even as she proceeded to get herself ready.

"Drug store. We are figuring this out right now." Lu said while getting her bag.

"Do you know which type works best?" Nadia asked her friends as they stood in front of a shelf displaying two-dozen different brands. Carla shook her head. "I was just going to suggest to make a doctor's appointment, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to try one of these."

Lu bent down to more closely inspect some of the more reliable looking tests. "I think this one should be alright," she said, picking one up before she turned back to Nadia. 

"Carla, be a dear, and please pay for this in behalf of us. We know Nadia's just screaming of timid politeness right now." Lu motioned her friend, but she followed anyway. 

Just as she did this, she saw both of her friends laughing while motioning to her. But it was most of Lu's reaction since Nadia was trying to hold back her giggle. Then, she realized what she was doing. 

'Oh this wasn't normal.' she thought. 

xv.

Nadia sighed. It definitely would be. Carla pat her back, "Don't worry about it." Lu linked her arms to Nadia while holding the test. "Let's just go and find out if we have the cause to celebrate."

After a week in Barcelona, Samuel was on his way back to Madrid to be with her since they have Lucrecia's fashion show to look out for. 

He glanced over at the bar in the airline's lounge and saw Rebeka there, sipping a rum.

"Rebe," he said, making his way over to her. His friend turned around with her usual malicious grin.

"Samu," she smirked and prodded him, earning a few annoyed looks from the buttoned-up business reps surrounding them. "You're headed to Lu's fashion show now?"

"Yeah. I'm meeting my mother there. How about you?"

"I'm going over Carla's."

"So it's true, huh?," Rebe said after they sat back down and Samuel ordered his drink. "You and Carla are finally getting it." She perked up, remembering something. "Felicidades, chico." (Congratulations, man.)

Samuel eyed her warily. "Uh, thanks?"

"Come on, be more excited! The result was positive, right? I haven't opened the girl's group chat today but the last thing I saw was Lu posting a picture of Carla with a test." 

"Rebeka, what are you talking about?"

Her eyes widened, "Please tell me this isn't the first you're hearing of this." One look at his face, and Rebe knew she'd messed something up. "Madre mia, your Marquesa probably wanted to do something special to tell you. Just forget I said anything."

Samuel was only half listening at this point. He knew logically that the chances of Carla actually being pregnant were slim to none; she had been on some elite birth control since before they started fooling around. But still, maybe something had happened. He had just made up his mind to call her when the plane started boarding.

Well, there went the chance of him getting any sleep on this flight.

Carla was almost finished getting ready for their flight when Samuel reached the apartment. She wore a deep blue dress—off the shoulder, and diamond studs adorned her earlobes sported by an overcoat on her arms.

"Sorry I'm late," he said when he entered, duffel bag still slung over his shoulder.

"It's fine, I packed your stuff, your suitcase is over there," she replied, trying not to poke herself in the eye with her mascara wand. "But try to text me more when you land, alright?"

When she was finished, he came over and wrapped his arms around her waist. "How have you been?" he asked, lips dose to her earlobe, "Anything new?" Carla could tell at once what he was actually trying to ask her.

"Haven't you heard?" She scowled, recalling the exact number of times she had to clarify a certain matter over the past few days. "I'm apparently pregnant based on Lu's childish rumors."

"So you're not—"

"One hundred percent not pregnant," she said, her face deadpan. "Sorry if you...had questions. I probably should have called and said something." Samuel shrugged, putting the other bag to a nearby closet.

"I figured it was out of context," he told her, "Rebeka's gonna be disappointed, though."

"Not more disappointed than Valerio," Carla said, chuckling. She opened one the drawers on her bedside table and pulled out a tasteful greeting card. "Just look at this."

"Joder," Samuel said as he looked read over the card. The Mexican had filled both inside pages and the back cover with words congratulations and well-wishes. "How'd you even break it to him?"

"I didn't." Carla rested her head in her hands. "How could I?" 

Samuel shrugged, "At this point it looks like we just need to have a kid."

Logically, innately, Carla knew that he was kidding, but her cheeks still flushed a bit. She crossed her arms over her chest, trying to play it off. "Oh, please," she huffed. "Exactly who do you take me for? You should know that kids are off the table unless you marry me first."

Samuel looked at her closely, and Carla had to avert her eyes as the blush grew. "Wait, is that for real?" he asked. "Would you really want to have kids if—"

"If we don't leave the house soon, we're going to be late," she said, grabbing her clutch from the nightstand. "And everyone will think it was because I had morning sickness."

With that, she left the apartment and went downstairs to wait in the limo, hoping and praying that he would be distracted enough by the trip to forget that conversation.

It's not like she wanted to dive in that matter right away. Honestly, it was still far from her mind. Perhaps two more years. She just hadn't have enough of Samuel yet for that conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay. But here you go!  
> Let me know what you think! Thanks :)
> 
> PS (I still dig conversation around these girls, it's refreshing.)


	4. That i do, love you too.

xvi.

During the after party, Lucrecia and the others dragged Carla into Rebe's suite which left the guys to declare sovereignty over the bar lounge of the hotel. They agreed to have a few drinks before the girls come back (which was probably later than ever). Although their calculation for the drinks was totally impaired, Samuel on the other hand was looking over his phone that had just blinked. He's quietly touching the back of his phone when Guzman nudged him on the side.

"What's going on with you, Samu?" the blonde asked, looking at him incredulously. He glanced up and shook his head and downed a glass straight, trying to hide his anxiety growing by the minute.

Omar scoffed, "If you're not gonna hide it well, might us well tell us, no," By the time, he turned to his friend, he noticed all the eyes on him that made him squirm on his seat. It's a good thing Valerio came back for another batch of alcohol to dissipate his blatant nervousness.

Some people thought that his new quiet demeanor was brought by the years of maturity or whatever. Little did they know, the mask was simply developed when Carla came back a couple of years ago, that nod off-shrug off was definitely for a show. It's quite ironic though, when Carla stripped hers, Samuel acquired one.

"It's nothing really. I'm just thinking about something." He shifted on his seat, unknowingly peered at his phone as if he didn't take the troll a few seconds ago.

Guzman squinted, "You know whatever's bothering you, we might actually be a good help."

While pouring his drink, Valerio tipped his chin and asked, or more of claimed, "It's Carla isn't it?"

He blankly stared at him, looking spiteful that it appeared too clearly. His shoulders sagged and he grabbed another glass, offering a resigned smile. "Kind of. But like I said it's not a big deal."

Omar jarred at his passive response, "You're moping in the middle of this chaotic bar, so don't expect us to ignore it," Ander pat his boyfriend's back to calm him down.

Samuel shrugged while taking a swing of bourbon. Guzman growing impatient, took it away from him and motioned him to spill whatever crossing his frail mind right now.

Valerio churned at them while having one assumption on top of his head, "It's about the false test, no?"

When Samuel didn't reply, all the guys took it as an admission. Whether or not he'd admit, it finally made sense to them why he's acting so broody or pensive.

Guzman sighed and relaxed his arms over the booth, "Did you want it, Samu?"

"I don't think I could answer that."

This earned a couple of groans from his friends. The is exactly the crux of being Samuel. It's such a work distilling this man's thoughts because it's just either all over the place or restricted. And all is left is to talk about it, just a little more push.

"It's a simple yes or no."

Samuel tried to divagate from the sudden hot seat, "It's not. Carla attested to that."

Ander and Omar looked at each other agreeing that the Palestinian's best friend was losing it, "Why? Did she tell you directly why?"

"Not exactly."

The guys twitched at his response. Even Ander raring over his friend, "Then what did she tell you?"

"I don't think I should tell you that."

Omar looked he's ready to assail his friend, "Come on Samuel. If you don't tell us anything, you'll just moon over things you shouldn't have."

"Just say it." "Tell us." "Did you want it?"

When Samuel heard them all, he looked desolate for a second. He's not ready if one of them berates him tonight.

A resigned sigh followed him, "Fine. It's not really that I want one but the idea of it makes me feel warm. But she made it clear that she won't have it first not until we're married."

They all looked at him as if he had three heads, if Ander's not here, Omar would have lambasted him already. "So what's wrong with that? Isn't that good because you're actually moving forward. What are you so scared of?"

"I'm scared that I'm actually considering of proposing to her,"

Which earned another synchronous yet sort of chaotic response (if it made sense). "Considering? It's Carla." "The Carla Roson, what's there to consider?" Samuel sensed the 'are fucking you serious' tone on all of them. Yeah he must have been slightly a dumbass for his statement.

"Yeah. But I'm just not sure if she'd say yes?" Okay he's a complete idiot. The guys just established that their friend had lost it already.

Guzman scratched his chin, unbelieving, "Didn't you hear what she just told you or do you want us to smack you in the head."

Then he started to get jumpy, "It's not that. I just feel like she said that to escape the topic. I tried to bring it up but she literally sprint to her car."

"And for the record, you know I'm not good with proposal. We both know how it went man."

Some of them were surprised at this revelation. Guess Samuel forgot the fact he hid that info and that only a couple knew he mistakenly planned to propose to Marina before.

"For the record Samu, you never proposed to my sister. You literally let the ring rot in your drawer. That's different bro, Carla's different."

"But still, she tried to escape the topic."

"You're so stupid man."

"What? Why?"

Guzman massaged his temple, he did understand his best friend's anxiety but man it's thinning his patience, "Don't you know Carla? She's upfront. So she probably left and acted normal for you not to freak out since she accidentally said something that might freak you out. And you being you, still freaking out either way."

"So you think she'd say yes if I ask?"

That gained another scoff from the group, "Sometimes I really question your wits Samuel." "You're kinda dumb." "It makes me wonder about Carla's taste in men." "Aye, poor marquesa."

All he did was give them all a death glare, "Wow. Thanks a lot guys."

Guzman rolled his eyes and turned to his left, "Polo, what do you think?"

He's a bit quiet, simply observing and enjoying Samuel's antsy ass. He shook his head as he poured down another shot and motioned towards Samuel while flashing a knowing grin, "I think that you should get on it already and stop moping around things that you sure do know the answer."

Guzman hit his back with the slight force that could knock him off his stupid thoughts, "Stop confusing yourself man."

"I know you want kids but I guess, you want Carla more than that."

Omar chimed in with the slight malicious intent at the end, "You can always have kids at thirty, you're just 26. I bet there are a lot of things you want to do with her."

"Right?"

Samuel sighed in defeat, "Yeah. Actually when Rebe told me the news albeit fake, the first thing that came through me was what we're we doing? Then I realized that I wanted her more, I just haven't had enough of her yet."

"So make your move. You've been head over heels Carla since high school, don't take too long now." said Guzman.

Ander tilted his head and simply said, "Don't wait for the last minute and end up regretting why you didn't do this sooner."

That's probably what Samuel denounce his demerits. Ander might be quiet most of the time when around him but he did say the most sense in a simple statement. It partly pulled Samuel's thoughts thinking how the man dealt with Omar's loony ass.

Omar butt in, "And Carla's total package. Well, I'm not saying you're not. You can be sexy in your own way," he sniggered, "But a lot of men might actually be waiting for you to commit a mistake and swoop right in."

Guzman noticed his sudden tension, he swat right in before his friend loses his mind, "Okay, okay before you dread with fear. Just think about when you would do it."

Valerio hyped up the table, "Yeah. Let's talk about rings."

Omar flashed a thinking face, "You should make your proposal grand."

Ander shook his head, "That's not very Samuel."

That made Samuel think, he's cheesy and sensitive yes but he doesn't think he'd be comfortable enough on doing grand gestures on public. He's not heavy on public display.

Polo laughed at his dilemma, "Do you need backup?"

If there's one thing he loved about these men, although they acted like assholes most times, they could really be supportive.

Valerio practically made a beat on the table for the popping idea on top of his head, "Yeah. Plus the moment you proposed that means we're having our stag party."

Guzman snorted, "Do you seriously have no other matters in your mind besides drinking your ass off?"

Polo replied eyeing the Mexican, "Yeah man. Why don't you try dating for real, you're 26 for christ's sake."

Valerio twitched his lips in such a proud manner, "Who said I'm not?"

Samuel finally felt at ease after all this. When he gets back to Madrid, he thought and momentarily planned the events on what and who he'd bring for this. Although asking that person could probably mean his death bed by the stares and squinting looks but he had to. After all, she's her best friend. Oh right, he should also ask her family. He swallowed the thick grain farming inside him, he felt slightly queasy.

It's already 4 when he got back to their suite. He saw Carla peacefully sleeping on her side of the bed. And she does purr, it's the warmest thing he could observe at this lifetime.

'Would she prefer if I just pop the question while eating or while having sex?' he thought, but it instantly vanished when he realized that it's not exactly the type of story people would like to hear or Carla would like to tell people. 'Oh and I think I have to tell her I love you first before all this wedding plans. That's probably how it works, no?'

Yeah. I'm really an imbecile.' he finally admitted while swinging his arm over her, then he felt her shift her position, turning to his chest, mumbling something. He's pretty certain he's not gonna get some sleep after planning the scattered proposal on his head.

Later that morning is their flight back to Madrid. And he claimed that he's so screwed.

xvii.

A week after.

It had been a tiny accident really.

Carla was fine-her Audi, not so much—but she was fine. Her driver took a day off today and she kinda liked to drive around (at least for that morning).

As she had been driving back home after a dinner service when a group of mad dogs ran towards the road. Then the driver behind her, a nature friendly and animal-averse smart car, skidded and rear-ended her.

She'd hit her head pretty damn hard against the dashboard upon impact, but no one was seriously hurt and she wasn't going to press charges. Still, everyone involved had been hauled off to the emergency room because the medical bureaucracy was INTENSE.

Granted, it turned out that she did have a minor concussion. Emphasis on minor. But of course, as soon as the words "accident" and "hospital" were placed in the same sentence, people started to freak out.

The worst, naturally, had been Lu, poor pregnant Lucrecia with her backaches and Braxton Hicks contractions, then Valerio with the panic since he bid goodbye to her that night, and surprisingly his father with now the lack of chill ever since his own accident and might really drive around from Galicia to check on her. And unlike Valerio, who was just worried, Lu and her family were also enraged. They spoke of lawsuits and jail time and general modem-day war, and she couldn't tell if her growing headache had more to do with them or the actual concussion.

By the time Samuel arrived at the hospital, she was tired and nauseous and ready for painkillers and her bed. As soon as he entered the room, she pressed mute and then handed her cell phone to him.

"Lu is on one line, Valerio and my family are on the other. I need you to do that thing you do and make them all stop talking."

And so he did his timid swerving politeness. He assuaged all their worries and assured them that he would take care of Carla and convinced them that no one needed to be sued. At least not for now.

And then after the calls were over, and no one was planning to fly to Madrid that night, he kissed Carla's forehead in that haven't-seen-you-in-a-month way even though they were together just that morning. Afterwards, he held her for a long while, and Carla found it peculiar that his heart was beating so fast after he had just given two very convincing calm-the-fuck-down speeches.

She had just drawn a breath to call him on his hypocrisy when he half-whispered those words against the shell of her ear. "I love you, Carla. Just want to make sure you know that."

Carla was glad he couldn't see her face because she was probably grinning despite her head. Maybe she had hit her head harder than she originally thought. She could only bring herself to nod against his shoulder.

She had assumed as much since before they opened her new branch, before they were even 'together'—whatever that meant. It had been so self-evident that there was never a reason to say it directly.

But now he had, and she was still groping for the proper response like a fish washed up on a sandy shore when the doctor came back in to discharge her. She had played the scene over in her mind all throughout the drive home, partly convincing herself that she had dreamt it.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked once they were home and she was back in her pajamas trying to figure out what she would do about her lunch service tomorrow afternoon.

"I'm perfectly fine,' she replied. "Just turn the light off. My head is killing me."

He dimmed the lights and brought her Tylenol and water, then placed a cool cloth over her eyes.

That night Carla fell asleep wrapped up in his arms, her head resting against his bare chest while he traced lazy patterns on the small of her back. He loved her. He loved her.

This would be the start of everything.

And while she appreciated being pampered as much as the next girl, maybe even a little more than the next girl, she couldn't help but feel like something was off. Samuel seemed kind of...manic? She didn't know if manic was really the right word, but she was going to go with it.

He was always busying himself with one task or another—adjusting the thermostat by a single degree to make sure she wasn't too hot or too cold, forwarding her business related work to Valerio or whoever, making sure there was pancakes over the oven. And he was sleeping even less than usual and smoking on the balcony when he thought she wouldn't notice.

xviii.

Carla wondered, on one rare afternoon when she was left to her own devices—she still had business to run, after all—if this had anything to with the 'I love you' thing.

Neither of them had mentioned it after he took her home from the hospital, but she technically didn't give any response.

He must be freaking out.

To her credit, Carla told him she loved him all the time, in her own way. In her language, "I love you." translated roughly to "Come the fuck to bed," and "One more time," and "This is disgusting but I'll eat if for you."

Her "I love you" was also her wearing his annoyingly comfortable university hoodie, or hours spent berating his partner for taking advantage of his kindness, and days spent researching about Christian attacking his firm, or deeds trying to apologize for leaving him back in the days.

She thought that she had made things painstakingly clear, but maybe he just needed to be sure. Carla honestly couldn't remember the last time she had said those words to anyone other than Polo, who had been her companion ever since she was twelve.

She had been considering the possible merits of saying it in french to save face when Marina arrived at her apartment bearing sweets and hugs and notes from the board meeting she missed the other day. She also brought her food just in case she's too weak to move.

"Como estás Carla?" the red-haired woman asked, shifting on the couch to accommodate her baby bump. Carla nodded, biting into one of the cookies she made. "I'm alright," she said. "Samuel's been acting pretty strange, though."

As Carla weighed Marina's abnormally sharp emotional intelligence against the sting of asking for relationship advice from his ex-girlfriend, she nodded solemnly.

°Well, it makes sense that he would be, considering..."

Carla heaved a small sigh, fighting down wave after wave of irritation. Of course she would know exactly what was going on with him. This was why she never asked Marina for advice. The brain injury must have really gotten to her.

°Considering what, Marina?"

The other woman paused, probably shocked that Carla didn't know the piece of Samuel trivia that had just flown to the forefront of her mind.

"W-well, I just mean since Samu's dad died in a car crash it's natural that he would have a bad reaction to something like that. I'm pretty sure it was around this time of year, too, so..."

So she had been wrong...again. And kind of selfish...again. Was it any wonder at all why he never told her anything? Carla rested her still slightly concussed head in her hands. This couldn't go on any longer.

Marina sensed her uneasiness, "You should talk to him Carla." and shifted the conversation to a more business level. They talked a little longer about her missed meetings until Nano came to pick her friend up.

But she was still thinking about what her friend revealed to her. In fact, it fundamentally went against her nature to bring up something like this. But when he came home and started fussing over her again, looking like he hadn't slept in days, she knew that she had to.

'Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, leaning against the counter while he was making them dinner.

"That I'm making you dinner?"

She rolled her eyes. He really was an idiot. "No," she said. "About why you've been acting so weird since the accident. About your father." Samuel looked pretty shocked for a moment, but then the pieces seemed to click in his mind.

"Marina and Nano did say they were gonna stop by."

"She assumed I already knew. And it honestly isn't a bad assumption that the person one is currently seeing would know at least as much as his ex."

"Look, Carla. I didn't tell you because it's not something you have to worry about. Nano and I don't really want to revisit that memory okay? Let's just focus on healing that head of yours." As he said this, he ruffled her blonde tresses in a way that would usually make her laugh or roll her eyes. or both. but she didn't.

"That's not how it works, Samuel," she said, her green eyes alight with defiance, with determination. "You can't just try to take care of me all the time and then ask me to never worry about you."

"Carla—"

"Look," she said. "No matter what it is, if something is bothering you, I want to be able to help because that's how it is when you love someone." She closed her eyes for a moment, drawing in a deep breath. "And I do, you know...love you too."

He blinked hard on her. After this he kissed her, clearly turned on. She smiled through their kisses, "Wow, this really turns you on."

He chuckled nibbling her lower lip, and she was somehow sure that they'd get it right someday. "So that's all the emotion the world's getting out of you for the year?" he said.

"Oh you don't know," she retorted. But she was content to give all of it to him. So she pulled him over their room.

One of his hands unraveled her tied-up hair so it fell loose, only to have Samuel wrap it around his hand, closing his fist tightly around it. He gave it a good strong yank so her head bent back, and then his mouth crashed down on hers.

Samuel mumbled into her mouth, “I don't want to sound stupid right now, but my insides are probably grinning.”

"Shhh."

Samuel laid Carla down on the bed and hovered over. When she reached up and touched his cheek, he turned and kissed the inside of her palm.

“You’re so beautiful. I love you.” He buried his nose in her hair and whispered in her ear.

Carla smiled and whispered I love you too. She was filled with ease when her feelings finally filled the air.

She held her breath as he kissed his way from her neck down the exposed skin on her chest and stopped at her cleavage. Her wrap dress had a tie at the right side. Samuel leaned to his left, trailing his hand down her body to tug at the bow. He spread the fabric open and pulled his head back to take a good look at her body. Focusing on her breasts, he leaned in and licked a line from the top of her breastbone down into the cleavage.

Using his thumb, he pushed down the cup of her bra and sucked in her left nipple. Hard. His eyes watched Carla's constantly, taking in her response to his touches. When her eyes flitted closed, he did it a second time before turning his attention to her other breast. After a few minutes, he continued his exploring, his mouth lowering to trail a string of kisses over her stomach.

Lower.  
Then lower.

Settling between her legs, he sucked her clit into his mouth, swirling his tongue while applying the perfect amount of pressure. It felt heavenly, and her hands dug into his hair, never wanting him to stop.

Then suddenly, she did stop him. She grabbed his face and kissed him hard while pushing him back so that she could be on top of him.

Watching Carla's face, he said, “You’re going to be the death of me, aren’t you?”

She smirked, 'Perfect.'

A shot of adrenaline coursed through her when she felt his hands on her hips and his sex pressed against hers.

He ran his hands up and down her thighs.

She moved, gliding his tip along her slit, teasing him. When she came down on him, putting him inside, her toes curled with the unbelievable feeling.

Samuel put a hand on her breast and used his other hand to guide her hips as worked him.

Carla clenched her thighs tighter at his sides and moved in a front-back motion against him rather than the up-down she’d been doing.

He stroked her hair and trailed, placing it over one side while caressing her bare back.

He took her hands in his. He kissed her lips aggressively and then lifted his head to look into her eyes. Our gaze held for the longest time, even as he thrusted upward. She was wet, soaked even—as ready as she could be for him.

He hit the spot deep inside of her, and her head flipped back as Carla moaned. "Fuck." There was nothing better than having him inside of her. He pushed his hips up hard against her, sending shudders through her body.

Their moans got higher and faster, and he open his eyes, seeing her watching him. But then she suddenly came in close again, wrapping her arms around his neck, and covering his mouth with hers, kissing him deep and hard as she rode them both home.

He held her as they both came down, the heat nearly unbearable. He had no idea how long he'd contain his erratic breathing, but that was wonderful.

Her breathing calmed, but she stayed buried in his neck, sounding as if she’s drained but sated.

They should go again.

xix.

Samuel sat up, heart racing, and glanced over at Carla. The woman in question was sleeping contentedly on her side of the bed, very much alive and fully recovered from her concussion, despite the information his last dream had conveyed.

He watched the rise and fall of her chest for a moment, the way she rolled onto her side and murmured something about not wanting to taste any more pasta—seriously, is his cooking really that bad? Although she expressed she liked some of it.

Then he swore under his breath because it was only 4:30 in the morning. Fantastic.

Samuel's relationship with sleep had always been questionable at best, but since Carla's accident, the situation had worsened exponentially. Because she was Carla Roson, and everyone thought she was invincible, her view on the matter was always nonchalant. But still, her titanium attitude notwithstanding, she seriously could have died.

The thought was enough to convince him of the fact that there was no more sleep to be had for the night—probably for the rest of the week. He had never been scared after hearing the nurse call him since he was the failed dial on her phone.

He pressed a brief kiss against her right temple and went out to the balcony with his iPad and a pack of Marlboros. He could tell from the peculiar lightness of the latter that Carla had been throwing out his cigarettes again, little by little. Hers had always been a unique style of passive-aggression.

Although he had been trying to keep them from doing so, his thoughts drifted to his parents—his father who had died young not a common knowledge, and his mother who had mourned him through her drinking and excessive working. And had never really stopped mourning.

He rested his head in his hands, exhaling deeply. What the hell would he have done with himself if he had lost her then?

So this was what the guys were telling him? That he would regret not doing things sooner. It sucked so hard that this had to happen.

There was a time at which he would have talked to Marina about something like this—she was the only person he'd ever really told about his father since she knew it from Nano—but there were definitely limits on what a person could ask of his married ex-girlfriend.

He finished the pack of cigarettes and the overseas materials calls from his firm and getting started on breakfast. Carla would roll out of bed any minute now if she wanted to make her flight to Seville.

She strolled out in her robe, hair still dripping from the shower, just as the french toast was finished.

"I was going to grab something at the airport,' she said as she made her way to the kitchen. "You didn't have to get up early."

He shook his head, "It's fine. I was awake, anyway."

"Oh." For a moment she looked as though she wanted to say something more, but then she just poured herself a cup of coffee. "I think I'm going to add a day in Seville," she said. "Since Lu's staying at Sebastian's other house, she's been complaining incessantly, and it would be cruel to make Sebastian put up with her alone. Nadia might come over too."

Samuel smirked a little. "C'mon, Carla. You know you just miss her."

"We always talk." Carla pinned him under her arched brow. "The girls were going to go see her, but then some of them had prior commitments so—"

"So you're going to spend time with your best friend, who you love."

"Fuck off," she snorted and said between sips of coffee and bites of toast. "Anyway, I'll be home a few days later than I originally planned."

"I might be in Bilbao when you get back," he told her. "I'm heading there after I go check in the site." Samuel paused momentarily. Oh, speaking of that. Thanks for what you did with the firm."

Carla's bat an eyelash. "At this point, an amount like that is nothing between us," she said with a shrug.

He grinned, "How'd you even find out about it?"

"Well, it's not like you told me," she said with a pointed look. "Besides, it's not like I did it just for you. Christian had been dealing illegally."

"Carla," Samuel said, smirking at her.

"What?" she snapped.

"I never said anything about Christian."

Carla turned to her and just rolled her eyes, "Just take the thank you, Carla," he said, and then kissed her. "Even if it wasn't for me, I appreciate what you did for my business."

"Whatever," she replied, glancing down. "If you really feel that way, next time save me the detective work and just tell me what's wrong. There are much better things my assistant can be doing with her time."

-

"Thanks for coming, Marina," Samuel said as Marina approached him in the Hills cafe.

"We haven't had this for awhile now, no?" she sniggered while pressing answer call on her laptop.

Samuel called Lu last night to tell him he had to talk to her ASAP. Since Carla would be there any second now, they have to be quick and discreet. So instead, she'll be joining them through a video call.

"Si. But I talked to Nano beforehand, he was actually the one who told me to meet with you unlike conversing on a phone."

Lu finally showed up in the screen, "So what now?"

Marina smiled at her friend's callousness, "So what was this urgent matter that you wanted to talk about?"

"Right." Samuel scratched the back of his head. "I figured you'd know what kind of thing she would like." "Anniversary gift?" Lu asked with a furrowed brow, as though Carla had told her a different date.

"Not exactly."

"So what—"

"Well, I-I'm buying her an engagement ring," he said. "I was hoping you two could help me out with the design and stuff. Carla has a great sense of finding secrets, so I want to have the order in before she gets back from Seville.°

Marina laughed, "I heard about it through Guzman. So you're really manning up now, huh?"

Lucrecia blinked a few times, processing everything he said, before a smile grew on her face. "W-why now? What brought this on?"

Samuel's brows furrowed, "What do you mean, why not now?"

She gave him a long I-will-not-accept-any-type-of-bullshit-response kind of look and crossed her arms over her chest. Nervousness prodded over his chest but he tried to shake them off.

He sighed while looking at both women, "Look, I've been thinking a lot about it lately even in Paris, and especially after the accident I can't imagine not having her in my life."

Maria nodded triumphantly, while checking her ex's jitters.

Lucrecia nodded, seemingly satisfied with his answer. "Well it's about damn time. I've always rooted for you, but you should consider yourself lucky that she's waited for your dumb ass."

"What do you mean waited?" he asked her. "I don't even know if she's going to say yes."

At this, Marina heaved an enormous sigh. Lu on the other hand twitched her eyes on him, "That...that is not...Never mind, it's really not my place to tell you exactly why that isn't a plausible concern. Anyway, what's your budget for the ring? Don't go cheap on me Samuel, I might kill you."

"I won't. I pretty much saved for it for some time now. So whatever she'd like," he told her.

Marina looked amused then pat him congratulations on overcoming his bullshit reasons before. She'd always heard from Guzman and Nano his ex's alibis or dodging habits when talking about his relationship plans.

"Good. That was the correct answer," she replied. "Now let's get to work. Carla would be here any time today so we have to be fast. Before I forget, how are you going to propose?"

"I'm just gonna ask her to marry me," Samuel said. In his experience, that was how it usually went. "I mean Sebastian practically threw the ring to you, so.." which made Marina cry in laughter while Lu gave her a sullen glance.

"We were a special case," Lu replied with a dismissive wave. "But you're a broody romantic type; you'll come up with something good. Anyway, let's talk about side stones."

At this point, Samuel questioned exactly what he had gotten himself into.

xx.

Before her flight going to Sebastian and Lu's house in Seville, Carla made a quick stop on her personal delivery to a longtime business partner in Mostoles.

"Thank you for coming all the way, Carla," one of her regulars, a Madrid-based fashion designer, said after her last dinner service of the week. Anita Guerrero was one of the early partners she landed when she was new to being head of the wineries.

"It was nothing special," Carla assured her as she took down her hair and calculated the time it would take her to reach the airport. "No, it was," she insisted. "You literally went here for these and you looked so much brighter so I have to ask, have you taken up a new lover?"

"It's nothing, Anita," she said with a small smile. "But I've been with the same person for a while now."

The designer smirked. "So it's that man who I saw you canoodling in Monaco months ago?"

She grinned wickedly, "Yeah." She clearly patched over a proud demeanor.

"That man looked great huh, you must be doing him over and over."

Carla coughed through her drink and eyed her amusingly.

Anita made a defensive face, "What? It's not like it's new. I've seen men prostrate themselves for you in this very restaurant."

Carla shrugged. "He's different." Something in her facial expression must have given Anita what she wanted.

"I see. Well, congratulations," she said. "Although I do have one favor to ask."

°What is it?"

"Promise that you'll let me design your dress when the time comes.°

Normally Carla would respond to a comment like this cynically, but something in Anita's trusting smile inhibited her. "After all the business you've brought me? You've got it," she said, and then they both took their leave.

When she got out the place, she texted her driver to pick her up so that she could go straight to the airport already. But a certain couple caught her eyes.

Marina and Samuel on the far side pavement while Marina stroking his arm and giving him a loving smile from whatever he just told her. They laughed off a bit and Samuel offered a hug before he opened the car door for her. She gently nudged his face and gave him a goodbye kiss on the cheek.

'What the?'

Carla scrunched her brows, tightly gripping on her phone. She continued staring at him since she's certain he wouldn't see her.

Samuel stood observing the car leave while planting a huge smile on his face.

She closed her eyes, perhaps calming her down. She knew him. He'd never do something like this so she backed out for a bit and contained her breath.

'There must be an explanation.' They're good friends so that's a thing that wouldn't go away so she relaxed a bit remembering the night they shared a day ago.

Although a jeering thought crawled since she sure had an experience of infidelity from her previous partner.

'I'm already near the Barajas airport. You on the site?' sent.

She saw him picked his phone up while reading her message. He had a blank expression while typing a reply and then he smiled.

'Still at your place, i miss you already.' seen.

That was supposed to make her smile but she felt her chest thumping. She just caught him in a lie for the first time. But a huge part of her asked to trust him despite the increasing tension she had.

She still hasn't replied.

'Call me when you land. I love you.' seen.

-

"¿Que está pasando, Carla? (What's going on, Carla?) You're in an awful mood since Monday. We're supposed to have fun remember?" Lu complained while her friend's face stuck on her laptop. She sullied over her friend's passive aggressive attitude since she got here. And she's the one who should be moody.

Carla felt Lu's gaze on her so she slightly nod, casting her doubt away. "Sorry. Just some problems with the wineries."

"You sure? Did you and Samuel fight?"

For a moment she questioned herself whether to tell her best friend's what's going through her mind. But knowing her friend, she'd just remind her that there's nothing to worry about it since she knew Samuel won't do something rad to her. Or she'd snap and make her break up with him, Lu doesn't really have a middle ground per se.

"No, not really. Relax, Lu." She offered her a reassuring smile. "Do you want something to eat. You were craving sushi yesterday, what about today?"

Lu took the change of topic, "I'm thinking about Paella but Nadia's coming over with some so I guess we don't have to order in."

Carla slid her back to the cushion, taking a quick break from her work when Lu's phone rang.

Lu exhaled sharply on the screen, "What do you want?" Her repugnance made his brother wince, seen from the video call.

"Chill. I'm just calling to tell you that our father's asking for you but I heard you haven't replied and -" He was cut when a loud wave of laughter rang across the background.

Lu dismissed his question and asked, "Who's that? Do you have a girl again in your office? Didn't I tell you that it's super inappropriate and your boss would fire you. And she could do that right now." She scolded him while toggling the screen to show Carla.

Her brother beamed at her, "No. No. That's Marina, she's talking to Samuel. They've been here for hours now so calm down."

Lu drew an 'Oh' and nodded, remembering their plans for her best friend. Carla stared at Lu talking to his brother, well in Samuel's defense, he hadn't said anything about his whereabouts today yet so he wasn't exactly lying but that's when Carla noticed that Lucrecia practically threw off that information. Did she deem it normal for him to hang out with her?

'What's going on?' she thought. Normally if Lu caught something malicious like that (especially the ex's relationship between the two) she'd deprave them, but she didn't.

And Carla's supposed to be the rational one. So there's that.

She simply brushed off these and went to the door since she heard Nadia's voice on the porch. She would clearly need a great deal of distraction.

-

She's been staring at the window for some time now. A night passed since she got back to her apartment. She hadn't talked to Samuel yet since he said he's staying in Bilbao while she's in Seville.

She was thankful because other than them texting, she still hasn't confronted him with it. All she did was give one-sided replies, something as curt as possible. Because she wanted to talk to him in person, it won't do her good if she subconsciously hold him in contempt. And that would just be irksome for her.

Her thoughts dissipated when she heard the clanking of the door. She turned and was greeted with the goofy smile of her boyfriend.

Is this really the man she's doubting? She couldn't help but feel guilty of the little false accusations her mind was raging with. Blame her baggage from Polo's mistake before. Although she's more than over it since it's ancient history. Maybe it's just the fact that it was because of Marina this time. A part of her, as much as she wanted to deny or didn't have to feel at all, felt insecure with the years Samuel spent with her.

Samuel went near her and tried to greet her with a kiss. Carla gently closed her eyes and stopped him from doing so by placing a hand on his chest, "We need to talk."

He peered at her with an uneasy glance, "Okay. What about?"

She looked at him straight in the eye, "Are you seeing someone else?" she asked point blank.

His brows creased as if she asked something ridiculous. "No. What makes you think that?"

He sounded truthful but her jaw clenched, "Okay. Have you been with Valerio or Marina lately?" Because Carla's senses were always on-point. And something just doesn't add up with him and she's doesn't want to play detective especially on her boyfriend.

He stared back at her, "I haven't seen them since the week in Paris. Why are you asking?"

She felt seething energy emanating from her, her nails dug on her crossed arms, "Why do you keep lying to me Samuel? I saw you with her before I left for Seville. You know I wouldn't conclude something if you hadn't lie about it. Do you seriously think I wouldn't find out."

He deadpanned, unable to react from her accusation. But he can't retreat now, he affirmed that she couldn't find it this way. That's got to be the worst proposal ever.

"It's not what it looks like. Let me explain." he retorted like it's not the textbook reply for this terrible situation.

"Then tell me why. Why were you with her that morning and why did you visit her in the office? Or were there other times I didn't know. Tell me." she demanded from him.

He just stood there, not knowing what to say. He looked away looking remorseful.

Carla took his response in vain. When Samuel turned to look back at her, he saw the hurt in her eyes as if he betrayed her or something. "Do you still love her?"

"What? No. No. No way." he quickly replied, okay that would sound like he's defensive. He gulped and added, "I mean, not in the way you're implying."

"Then why can't you tell me you're seeing her?"

He sighed, "Because it's nothing."

She stared at him with disbelief, "Right."

"I think you should leave, Samuel."

Okay, his panic started to rise, if he doesn't do anything, he might actually be left with no girlfriend at all. "No. No it's not what you think. Carla, come on, don't you trust me?"

She glared at him, if he's being honest, it could melt him down at that moment. He sure knew how Carla felt about infidelity and he hated every second of this, "I do trust you, why can't you trust me enough to tell me."

He cowered, holding her arms, "Carla," he looked defeated.

Because why can't he just tell her. It's not like she's gonna blab about it. Unless it's really about them getting back together, she doesn't think she could absorb that.

So she turned cold and whispered, "Just leave Samuel. I think I need to think about this."

He stood still and decided, "Carla. No."

It's not like he's cheating on her. But he sure should have made an effort to be discreet about this. If he could hit himself, he would do it right now. He doesn't want to lie to her, much more hurt her.

She scoffed, shaking her head and turned her back, "If you won't then I will."

"Carla please don't do this." he tried persuading her when she quickly got her bag.

But before passing, she took a quick glance on him, "Do us a favor Samuel. Don't do it. Especially not to your brother."

He couldn't believe what's happening. He couldn't blame her for acting this way, he sure made it sound like he's up to something dirty. But he just stared at her after slamming the door against him.

'Shit'

There goes his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took awhile, I had a hard time remembering the planned events in this chapter. But it's fine now haha. Anyway, the next chapter is probably the last so sorry for leaving it like this. Don't worry it will be great in the end. (i think)
> 
> Let me know what you think. I love reading your thoughts. It makes me want to update faster.


	5. Will you still need me?

xxi.

"Is Carla there?" Samuel asked while pacing back and forth. Although if he's really gonna think about it, Carla won't go somewhere he'd suspect right away. And if she were there, ganging up with her best friend, he doubt she'd tell her. But he's got to start somewhere. 

"The fuck happened between you two?" her scowl made him winced, he let the phone go for a second and blew a deep breath.

"She thought I was cheating on her with Marina." He rubbed his temple and scraunchily brushed his hair. He hasn't slept since last night but he couldn't seem to be concerned with that. 

"And why on earth would she think that, Samuel?" he sensed her lour over the phone. He's certain that if the girl were here, he'd gotten himself a pretty good beat up.

"She saw us together before she left and I sort of lied on not having seen her."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing I said there's nothing." he shrugged as if she could see him. 

She jeered over the line, "Okay that's a clear dumb move. Why didn't you just tell her you were catching up. Excuses Samuel, there are tons of them."

His brows furrowed, "I just wanted to give her a great proposal."

Lu snorted, "Samuel, honey, which part of this make you think it's a great proposal?" Yeah. He thought so too. 

"What am I going to do, Lucrecia?"

"Samuel you have to understand Carla. She may not say it but your relationship with Marina takes a toll on her."

"Why?" Because he can guarantee he only sees her as a friend or you know more of a sister-in-law that has his back. It's not wholly ethical to steal your brother's woman. And the underlying fact that he only thought of Carla. 

"Because you got back together after she left," she spat, insinuating a duh. "And you dated for a longer time. Her reaction is normal."

"I-i," He couldn't find the words, it's not like he never thought of the blonde while dating Marina. If he's being totally honest, a huge part of him thought a lot about her even though she made it clear that they wouldn't work before. Like when he and Marina visited Griegos on a near zero degree, a memory pushed through his mind where a certain blonde would get cold but would never admit it. So instead of asking, he just simply sprawled his hoodie around her. After that recurring gesture, she no longer waited but rapidly got the hoodie for herself like it's a common knowledge whenever they spent the night through the overlooking near his apartment. They were just high schoolers but it was different. 

The mexican sighed in disbelief, "There's a lot you don't know, Samuel." And for the record, he agreed with her. "Well what's done is done, so I say, let her be." she added.

"Que?" 

The girl must have noticed his disarray, she sniggered, at first she must admit that she didn't approve of him, but sometimes him being utterly clueless about everything is kinda growing on her, "Let her squirm a bit. I think she should suffer more so that it would be worth it."

Samuel scoffed at her suggestion. He therefore concluded that she lost her wits, "Shit. you're like a worst best friend ever. What if she breaks up with me?" On top of that, he couldn't understand why she's taking it lightly.

"Oh please like that would happen. I mean if you did cheat on her, I'd be the one who kills you first but it's not right?" She asked which earned a hum from him. "So bring your A-game to this." she suggested plainly.

He shook his head, "That is such a bad idea. I can't believe I'm listening to you." 

"Because we know I'm right." Her laughter rang through the line. "So in return, make up for this shit show." 

He huffed, "Whatever." He should have called Guzman first. 

"We have your back Samuel. So don't mess this up more alright. Bye." Before he could respond, the line was already cut. 

After dropping the call, he was contemplating whether to stay at his girlfriend's apartment if they're still together or start his ignition and look around. But perhaps she would come back and talk some more. 

But who was he kidding, she must needed time and if he's thinking really hard, he knew well where she is right now. He heaved a heavy breath, if there's one thing he learned, he knew when he shouldn't push her buttons.

He closed his eyes and dropped himself lazily on the nearest chesterfield while clutching something from his inside pocket. When he felt it through his palm, he took a moment and suspired. 

He looked around her apartment and noticed a pile of frames waiting to be hung around the wall. He sauntered across the room and lifted one. He felt the warmth across his nape when he saw the photograph. This must have been taken during the wedding of Nadia and Guzman, it was fairly simple but the two of them chest to chest swaying around cause some weird ripples through him. It's like he could be around thousands of pictures staring at her looking beautiful yet soft at the same time. He brought another to his hand saw him twirling her while they're both giggling in their own world.

He smiled a little to himself. As if he's gazing over Carla's love language. Sure, she doesn't say these things around but hell, he loved every bits of her way. He wouldn't trade this cold, seductive temptress turned soft, caring woman for the world. He lifted the last frame and casted a fond grin. This was during the opening of her new branch, she pulled him over her side so he could stand beside her, after telling the guests that they worked together for that place. He was overwhelmed with emotions that day so when she turned to smile at him, he planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Yeah. It was simple but flashing that memory back to him made him realized that he's delaying the what could have been's more. 

He took the box from his pocket and placed it over the drawers.He tucked it in and gingerly got the frames and started hanging them around her place. Samuel brought his keys to his pocket and went out to get some air. He's giving her a day or two but after that, he's done letting her go. 

-

Carla grunted at the continuous ringing of her laptop. She must have left her facetime status on while she was preparing for her dinner. She tucked her hair in a bun and pressed answer. 

"I heard about what happened." She was greeted by an munching Lucrecia while watching some show on her tv. She spat it out as if it's no big deal. And she's not even looking at her. 

She rolled her eyes and nestled herself on the couch, "Hell. Who told you?"

Her friend finally turned to her, "Well your boyfriend called me thrice today." and had the second to spare her a twitch lip. "The first was asking if you flew all the way here after your dramatic door swinging. That's sass girl." She even gave her a proud smirk. 

"Lu." She looked at her taunting. Carla knew Lu's tactics and by means of her replays, she meant to see people to stop sulking and just give in. 

Her friend groaned at her while taking a popcorn to her mouth, "Okay fine." 

"You should hear him first you know." She added while still trying to watch probably another episode of Cable girls since she's been yapping over this Francisco ever since she got hook over the drama.

She arched her brow and placed her bowl on the side, she's not in the mood for any salad anyway, "You're taking his side?"

Lu finally sat up straight and turned off whatever she's watching. "I'm not but we all know Marina's happily married to Nano and Samuel's just crazy over you. I know it now." 

The blonde gave her a knowing glare, "How do you know?"

"Because I just do. So talk to him." She dismissed her friend's accusation and tried to give a pint of encouragement. 

She billowed a resigning glance, "I will. I'm just toning down my meter since I caught his lie red-handed." She's not an imbecile. And she's definitely not that keen on leaving him without knowing what's going on. But he kept on withholding something so the space was probably for the both of them. Maybe after awhile, he'd tell her what's happening. 

The mexican peered at her with a condescending look, "That must have suck, huh? Seeing them act all romantic in public." and emphasized on romantic. 

Her friend faked a thinking look and pursed her lips, "But he denied it right? or maybe he's just not saying what it's about?" She grinned and gloss over the fact her friend mentioned earlier. 

Lu tilted her head as if a realization hit her, "Maybe it's about her child? Or maybe they're planning something." She knew Lucrecia, and instigating until she pressed hard was she does best. She liked baiting and grilling people until she got the response she wanted from them so they'd act up over things that's mooning over the place. It's a sensitive technique but it always worked. 

"You're not helping Lu." It worked. She gave her a long face while fumbling something on her phone. She finally turned it on and was greeted by a numerous text messages and missed calls from Samuel. She still kept track of her emails because a temporary break or cool-off or whatever people call it doesn't hinder her business from functioning, and Carla is never an irresponsible boss. 

"You know, I'm just provoking you. Just talk to him Carla. Quit sulking." 

"I will so relax, I just needed some space. I'm not that stupid to end things off." She explained while replying to one of his messages. 'I'll talk to you some other time.' sent. 

"Like what you did when you found out that Polo," and she hit the spot. Carla gritted her teeth and glared at her friend. 

"That's different. Polo did cheat on me." she fussed coldly. 

"You mean it's different because it's Samuel." she pressed harder.

"And deep down, you know he's telling the truth." she quickly added softly this time. Because she's right, deep down she still trusts him. But she just wanted to hear the truth from him. She mentally shook her head, it's fancy hearing that from herself. Kind of hypocritical but time had passed and she outgrew that phase of denying what's apparent and she thought he did too. So why is he being cagey right now.

Carla's shoulders sagged and her tone pleaded, "Can we change the subject now?"

"Where are you anyway?"

She shifted uncomfortably and tried to hide the small grin coming from her, "You know where."

That gained a spiteful judgment from her, "You sure have a weird sense of space, no?" Her friend's face cringed. 

She shrugged, "He'd never guess at firsthand that I'm staying here. Or maybe he will but he won't dare. It's a smart move." she's convinced that it is because a day had passed and yet there were no signs of him. 

Lu fawned over her friend's decision, "How are you even that comfortable at his apartment. It's too plain and boring."

"It's not boring, it's just minimalist." She defended while surveying over the place. To be honest, it's tidy and comforting, that's why she didn't think twice on staying over plus she didn't have to worry about her clothes, she had a full closet here. She suddenly remembered their casual argument why Carla had different kinds of heels when it's only covering 5% of her body. And she's gonna disregard the fact the one of her picture is sitting across his study table. The one from Lu's fashion show where she graced over the isle. Now thinking about these made her ask why they don't spend more time here as much as her place. 

"And there you are defending your helpless boyfriend's place while he's strolling around the city trying to figure out where you are. You guys are damn weird." She irked while taking a swing of her night shake. 

Carla just ignored her sentiment and asked about her due. It's almost time so they better prepare for it. Although she knew nothing about kids, she couldn't help but be thrilled about a little Lucrecia lurking around and she has to be there or else the kid would cater her best friend's nasty attitude. 

-

Samuel pulled over the bar where he and Guzman agreed to meet up. He never said anything and plainly asked for a companion. He would think of the guys but he didn't a crowd ganging up on him. He knew he screwed up, no need for a vivid and loud reminder for it. 

He's onto his thirteenth glass when he exclaimed, "She thought I was cheating. Me cheating on her."

Guzman laughed, clouded with sarcasm, "No shit. You couldn't even cheat on our exam." Yeah. That's true. 

He downed another glass, "I don't know what to do. I can't tell her why." he replied, stressing out. The alcohol's taking a grip on him, he looked flushed and jittery.

"You know what man. Why don't you?" Guzman stopped him from taking another glass.

Samuel looked at him incredulously. His drunken thought hovering over his manic reply, "But it will ruin my plan."

His friend stole his glass and chugged it down, "Hate to break it Samu, but it's kinda ruined since we're talking about trust issues here."

That's fair because if there's any damage that would hurt their relationship more, it was really about her trust. And he's so damn afraid of losing it completely. 

He pulled his fair in frustration, "I just want to tell her how much I want to spend my life with her. Why is it have to be this complicated." 

The blonde hissed at his drama, he could assure that he's close to being a drunk, hopeless man in this bar. If he had no serious problem, Guzman probably filmed him brooding over almost fifteen glasses. And make a scandal out of him but he knew better, and this would be the first time his friend practically opened up after a long time. "You're just making it. Just tell her."

He looked at him emphatically, "No grand schemes or what. Just say it. When I proposed to Nadia, all my plans went to shit. I mean it's still great I think but it didn't follow my line of thought. But I was sure about one thing, I was sure about her."

Samuel blinked while staring at his friend, "You know what. I have to go." He replied as if something snapped inside of him. He had to give Guzman the credit. 

Instead of going to Carla's place, he made a detour to his apartment, he needed to get something he knew would help his situation right now and maybe tomorrow, he could sort things out. 

xxii.

She spared a last glance to his apartment before going out. After dropping Lu's call, Valerio called in for an urgent favor. She could do it here but she left the binder back at her apartment so she kinda has to come home now. 

She pulled away from his driveway late so she's contemplating whether she'd talk to him tonight. She was occupied when he received a message from Guzman.

'He's with me. Don't worry, he's not coming to your place tonight.' read 10:04 PM 

She didn't know why that made her smile. 'Don't make him do anything stupid. Thanks.' sent 10:06 PM

When she got to her place, she took a quick bathe and proceeded to email Valerio the details he needed for his presentation tomorrow. When she checked the time, it was already past 1 in the morning so she decided to call it a night. 

She woke up with a stiff neck, as much as she didn't want to admit it but the absence of her usual pillow made a searing lament over her. Those warm breathing and arms were clearly unsettling not to be surrounded with. 

It's so strange how a person can complement someone's home. And when they slipped away, some things turned blue and weary.

She veered towards her living room, still reaching to her nape, stroking it to release the tension in her muscles. Right then, she noticed a couple of frames that should have been sitting around the edge profile of her sala. Her brows creased when she saw them hanging around the walls of her home. 

'He must have done it yesterday.'

Her eyes took a quick glance on the bowl next to the frame's supposed location and saw a pair of extra keys posing on it. She took a closer look and saw that it was Samuel's spare keys sitting around the thing. Heat sprang to her eyes as she gently grazed it, gulping down the lump on her throat. 

She gnawed her lower lip blinking away the emerging dread coming from those keys when she found the cover that must have been hurriedly tucked in the drawer. She unknowingly opened it to check if something's block the way of the dresser until she palmed over a solid suede container. 

She promptly opened it all the way when something waved her vision. Her minds's probably playing some shitty apparition on her. 

She rubbed her eyes, expecting it gone. But it was still sitting there. She slowly lifted the velvet box and hesitantly opened it.

"Fuck." staring at the, at the diamond crusted ring. 

She felt her mind stalling her, it's too early for this kick, but her heart was racing so fast. Then her mind did a quick calculation of what happened for the past weeks and arrived with a just conclusion.

"Fuck." A light panic hit her hard, alright it's not light, it was drastic, cursing her thoughts and whatever came to her mouth two nights before. It didn't take awhile to piece two and two together.

She brought her finger on the expanse of her lip while stroking the platinum band. She didn't realize the tears forming in her eyes and the relieved movement of her lips.

But shit, she's in trouble. She just accused her boyfriend of cheating on her with a married friend who's also dear to her. 

'Shit and I told him not to hurt his brother.'

'How can he be so stupid at doing this' she grunted staring at the ring. 

She called Nadia and the girls to her apartment when she finally got to her senses during lunch time. When they arrived since it's no joke when Carla suddenly popped through their chat they she needed someone to talk to. Nadia and Rebe found their way first and called Lu over facetime.

She nuzzled over her couch facing the two.

"He's proposing to me." She said almost in a whisper. But the two girls simply stared back at her while Lu was appraising her newly painted nails as if the news weren't news at all.

She took that response and nodded, gathering a slight distrust for them, "You all knew."

Rebe coughed while eyeing Nadia for mercy, "Pues Marquesa, he sorta told us before our flight home. He asked for our help back in Paris when you had to take a business call." 

"He's really clueless dear." Lu chimed in while sipping her afternoon tea.

Carla heaved a deep scowl, "And you didn't even give me a heads up? I feel stupid for doubting him." she complained, scolding them.

"Talk to him Carla." "That would ruin the surprise, no?" "That's so not you." they all replied simultaneously.

"You all are the worst."

They were interrupted by the buzzing of her door. Nadia and Rebe looked at each other and tried to look away when Carla caught them. So she stood up and quickly opened the door. She was greeted by a desolate, worried red-head, fidgeting over her mittens. 

"Carla, it's not what it looks like." She spoke too fast, she looked like she was panting. 

Carla pursed her lips, "Lo se Marina. (I know Marina) Come in." She motioned for her to step inside. 

Marina offered her an assuring smile, "It's fine, but please hear me out."

"Whatever you saw or heard, it was all about you." She eyed her while taking a swift gaze on the box sitting on the center table. 

"Yeah." She was about to continue when she sensed Nadia and Rebe watching them. Seemed like they got her point so they veered to her kitchen while carrying the laptop to give them space over the room. It appeared like Lu was telling them something anyhow.

She sighed and turned to her friend, "It's just that.." 

"You felt uncomfortable seeing us guys that close." Marina continued because she knew Carla, she really wouldn't admit that to anyone. "Rather you were jealous." she instigated.

The blonde arched a brow but the red-head just shrugged knowing the former. Carla simply rolled her eyes and nodded and Marina looked at her amused at her admission, "But all we talk about is you, you know." She's weighing how she'd react then she added, "You know he's crazy about you right?" 

Carla bit her inner cheek and looked away, "But you two did come together." Her voice was low. "It was serious, no?"

Marina laughed ironically, "We thought so, but maybe we just assumed it to be." That made Carla sprang her vision back to her, so she asked what she's been meaning to know, "Why did you break up?"

She looked taken aback, "Didn't he tell you?" The red-head squinted her eyes to her friend, but the marquise just continued waiting.

Marina felt like she swallowed a twig, "Wow he really saved my face, I appreciate it."

She exhaled, trying to find the right words. She's not entirely proud of what happened, much less visiting her stupidity. But she guessed she could spare their story since she could assure herself now that Samuel would never brought it up and put her name in vain. A good and stupid friend. Okay a caring ex. "I-I, When I thought I was ready to go down the road with him. Nano came back from his soul searching. You know Morocco and shit. I shrugged him off saying that I've moved on. And that's what I thought so too."

"But he constantly made efforts that had me annoyed which what was a given because I was with his brother right. Talk about respect. Or maybe being relentless was just a severe family flaw for these men." She snorted, remembering. "Then Samuel talked to me, saying that I shouldn't deny what I feel for his brother, nor to myself. That I should stop convincing myself that it won't hurt not being with Nano. Because he knew what it felt like. It was him who pushed it. I kinda got mad at him for doing so, like why can't he be selfish right? Why does he always have to think about everyone else."

"So I got drunk and slept with his brother." She fished for the blonde's reaction, but all she could see was a blank stare. She felt more ashamed from what she did. She nodded, "I was so stupid. Fuck. I know I suck really. But then when Nano saw my regret over the weeks, he stood up and said he's finally leaving me with his brother but my relationship with Samuel that time was almost nonexistent."

The red-head hissed at what she shared, "And I cheated on him again right? That was the worst part. But being a masochist, I tried to repair it. But when some unusual signs came up, I immediately took the test. It was positive. And to add more salt, I wasn't sure if it were Samuel's or Nano's because of me being manic. But I remembered that I got my period the last time I slept with him so that left me with only one person."

"I cried in front of him, apologizing for everything I'd put him through. You know what Samuel did? He told me it would be bad for the baby. That I should fix myself and get back with Nano because he's leaving that day." She closed her eyes, "He told me that I already lost him twice, I shouldn't do that punishment to myself. That I should do it before his brother totally moves on. Because that would hurt a lot more. What a selfless prick." 

"After moping around, I finally got back together with Nano but with the consequence of losing our first child. But I remembered Samuel's word, it would definitely hurt more if I didn't try again. So I stayed with Nano after. My mistake was I hadn't told him that. But I'm working on it. We're doing great now, better actually." She gave her friend an eye of relief. 

She bit her lip and looked straight at her friend, "But when I remembered the assurance in Samuel's eyes. That's when I realized that he's right. We're better off as friends. I know I was a shitty friend or girl friend." Which made Carla's lips turned up a little. 

She slowly held the blonde's hand, "I promised myself that when you come back from London, I'd help him pursue you because even after all the time we spent together, I knew he's hung up on you. That will never change, even I couldn't fill that spot." But she didn't seem disappointed.

She noticed something growing in her olive eyes, "He just doesn't fight for it because he thought you felt otherwise. But then you came back with a change of heart. He told me once that even though he'd get hurt in the end just in case you broke it off with him, he's happy to have you in his world again." She chuckled at his foolish promise. 

"He's scared Carla. Always have been but he's sure when it comes to you." 

After hearing those from Marina, Carla blinked a few times and was taken to reality when her friend offered her an embrace and whispered something to her ear. She gently laughed and promised the same thing to her friend. 

"Oye, stop the drama there. We made martinis over here." Rebe bunted just in time to make the atmosphere lighter as usual. She and Nadia were bickering over having alcohol during the day, of course it was the Palestinian who lectured her about this in broad daylight. 

"This is so unfair." Said Lu, apparently who's still at the laptop screen.

Nadia just shook her head, pinching her friend's side while taking in the two who came over for drink, however, she was quick to get lemonade from the fridge, you know just in case, just to make it safe. 

xxiii.

He scanned over the old ring sitting on his palm. It's kinda old, about 8 years old. But still filled with memories, emanating youth and innocence.

This used to be a necklace. He could remember the exact time he had given it to her. Over the car in the middle of their school chaos, after their nonsensical hookup when her driver left for an hour at dismissal. He tried not to make it strange, because hooking up in the middle of the school while it was hot and electrifying, it was also risky, but they liked the spunk, and so he slid the jewelry to her blazer pocket and kissed her goodbye. 

When she found out about it, she never confronted him nor returned it back, rather she had it on a necklace that he could evidently see regularly during their random meetup in the hallways or the school grounds. And all she did was smirk at him, that smug smile saying 'and you think I wouldn't dare. I could wear anything and make a fashion out of it.' kind of smile. 

But as reality sucked, when she departed for London, she left this over his palm over the bridge at their school during their grievous argument. 

Funny how love worked, and now, all he could think was maybe after he showing this to her, she'd realized how long he longed for her. Because he wasn't exactly best at words but maybe an evidence would be enough to bring her back. Hopefully.

After a minute of decision, he sighed and opened the door, about to make his way to his car. 

He saw someone sitting over the gutter, looking down at the pavement. When she took note of his presence, she stood up, flashing a exasperated glare that sent a twinge to his spine. 

"Carla." he quietly called her. 

She approached him with rage, he lost his balance when she shoved her arms to him, pushing him hard over the edge of his door. 

"Who the fuck leaves this if they're planning something with it." She threw the box to him, but surprisingly caught it with his impulse. 

"C-carla." he stuttered since she looked so mad right now. 

"Oh God. You're an imbecile." she bellowed, louring. "Why can't you do it properly without looking like some sort of shady man."

"Carla," his voice was so low, he just wanted to hug her right then and there. 

"You like being this pretentious, lovesick prick when you could've just-," 

He sneered at her and caught her lips with his index finger. "Shh." 

He took a deep breath, staring deeply at her eyes and found the time, the right time to finally kneel down in front of her. He heard a gasp but his decision's made. 

He shook his head, "I know it's so stupid of me to do all this but I just really wanted to give everything to you."

He took her hands, "But believe me that there's nothing more that I wanted than to be with you. I could go on circles trying to find the best way to do this but I realized that I just want this all with you." He said and he noticed something blurring his vision while taking into account that the blonde had also tears in her eyes. 

He gave her a gentle smile, "Marry me?" He opened the box that she threw at him and also gave her a better look on what's sitting in his finger. "Hopefully this time you won't return it again."

She looked stunned, but the second she recognized it, she sniffed, "You're so stupid."

'I guess two rings worked.' he thought. "I know." 

She clasped both of her hands, "I hate you."

"Sorry?"

She wiped her tears away, and tried to hold herself. "I never needed a grand wedding, Samuel."

His forehead crinkled, "Was that a yes?"

Carla grimaced, "Why did I even like you?"

His eyeballs turned damn big when he got her response. "Oh. Oh. So we're gonna do it? Shit."

She laughed heartily and nodded, "Yes." Just when she pulled him up, Samuel crashed their lips together. He made sure she'd feel his longing. He felt something drip from their faces, he's just wasn't sure where it came from. But he couldn't seem to mind anymore. Although he momentarily stopped, he's not that kind of stupid to forget the most salient part so he rapidly slid down both rings to her finger and came back on kissing her while turning the door close behind them. 

"Shit." He pulled away when Carla snaked her arms to his nape. "Oh fuck. I have to call Lucrecia and the rest of the guys now." he continued, breaking their kiss while getting his phone out of his pocket.

She grumbled impatiently, "Why now?"

He coughed, "We - I mean they've been planning our wedding for awhile now." And he saw again fire in her eyes like they really managed to do something without her. 

"Do that tomorrow. You need to make up for the past week to me." She said pulling his collar back into hers, dragging his ass over his room. 

Oh they definitely would spend more time here now. 

She was tracing her fingers on his naked chest, it's 3 in the morning and they still haven't decided to call it a day, a long day. Samuel had his arm on the back of his head while Carla's leaning onto him. 

"If you don't like it, we can exchange it," he spoke up, seeing her admire the ring.

"No, I love it," She assured him. "It's perfect." And then she smiled but immediately followed by a baiting snigger. 

"I can't believe you saved this." she said while eyeing back the old ring. 

Samuel chuckled, "You know I hate wasting stuff. And that's priceless, thank you very much." while taking her hand and kissing her ring finger. 

"You know I still haven't told you why I left for London before." She reminded him, because a huge part of her felt like she owed him the truth. 

But Samuel closed his eyes and shook his head, "I know." then turned to her, "But not that long, just recently."

"How did yo-?"

"Story for another time?" he tried his luck, because revisiting the time where he almost shit his pants talking to someone so familiar, with the same olive eyes really dug his grave to the ground. 

"No. Tell me." and she wouldn't take no for an answer. 

"Your father. We talked a lot about you when he got sick, A-and uhm, he apologized to whatever he's done because that drove you far away, far enough to leave us behind because you needed time to gather yourself without people telling you what to do. And I got it, I understand." He explained the condensed version, smilingly.

He bit his lip, "Then he sorta threatened me if I were wasting your time, but I did convince him that I'll keep you."

"Did you ask for his-?" 

He blinked innocently, "Take a guess."

She snorted, "You're unbelievable."

"And I love you."

The blonde melted, "Me too. I'm sorry I left but I had to. I couldn't breathe here. I wanted to ask you to come with me but I guess that's a bit selfish and inconsiderate knowing your family is here and you have your own responsibilities." She said resting her head back to his chest. 

He slowly brought his hands up stroking her hair to her back, "I would've come with you. But I don't regret staying, we did grow apart but look at where we are right now. I just regret that I let you shove thing ring back to me. You should've kept it."

"Well if I did, you wouldn't have your dramatic proposal earlier." She said without a pint of guilt. 

He leaned in, kissing her hair. "I don't want to wait to marry you, Carla." he whispered, and she nuzzled closer into him, loving him so much.

She didn't want to wait, either.

xxiv. 

They didn't take that long in figuring out the details of their wedding. Surprisingly, almost everything was set, a huge thanks to all their friends, most especially Lu and Guzman. Honestly, the two could really be the best maid of honor and best man they could ask for. 

From the place, the reception, up to the touches of her dress. The men and women had already set it in right tone and just waiting for the rightful fitting for the bride-to-be. 

Samuel didn't want to prolong his agony so when he suggested they would marry after two months, Carla agreed as much as the next person. She didn't even think twice. 

She's in front of a mirror now, taking details of something she refrained to imagine five years ago. Lu caressed her arm, standing behind her, now functioning as a normal sass again without her contractions and mood swings. She gave birth to a healthy boy a month ago and now sporting a glamorous glow. 

"I'm happy for you." She whispered while fixing her friend's hair. "I'm pretty sure Samuel would lose it the moment he sees you."

Being her, she just gave her a knowing grin and a huff. 

Rebe butted in, "When are we going to start? I'm starving. You look hot by the way, the backless was definitely the way to go." She winked at her. 

Nadia gave her a pointed look, she sighed and sat to the next vanity mirror. 

-

Samuel turned his head, hearing the music start, and suddenly his pulse starting raging—pumping like a machine gun under his skin—and he focused on the path next to the rocks. Where he knew she was coming from.

Four cello players sat above us on a rock landing, playing, and everything hurt as he looked around. In a good way, he guessed. He just wanted to see her so badly. They've been locked out for twenty four hours, because Lucrecia said it's bad luck. Whatever. 

Nadia trailed behind her in a gray dress similar to Marina's, her hair in long curls, and Samuel caught her smile at Guzman before coming to stand next to Marina on the other side of the bench. Followed Rebe who again, incorporated some flashy glam on hers but still looking chic and lovely.

Then Lu came, knee-length dress, her hair spilling around her, there's no more bump, and Samuel could agree that she looked great, having gotten over all the morning sickness. She then turned next to the officiant. 

Samuel darted his eyes over to the rocks again, keeping them glued there. He couldn't wait anymore.

He waited for years.

She appeared, arm in arm with her dad, and she smiled and mouthed 'thank you', locking eyes with him.

"She's beautiful," He heard Guzman say.

He blew out a slow breath, feeling his eyes burn as his throat tightened.

Samuel blinked away the tears and clenched his jaw, trying everything to keep himself steady.

"Just look at her, okay?" Guzman whispered. "Hold her eyes, and you'll be fine."

He swallowed the needles in his throat and looked up at her again, seeing the joy and peace all over her face.

"I feel like my heart is breaking." he whispered, swallowing. 

She'd never looked more beautiful.

Guzman sneered, "It's not breaking, it's growing man."

He nodded and just fixed his gaze towards the middle. 

Her strapless dress had a sweetheart neckline—don't ask how he knew that, thanks to the girls—that featured glimmering jewels on the bodice that brought out the glow in the smooth skin of her neck and arms. The bottom of the antique white dress was tulle that held layer upon layer all the way to the ground, and even though the dress was beautiful, He didn't care about every little feature. All Samuel knew was that she broke his heart looking like a dream that was all his.

Her hair hung perfect in loose curls, and she wore light makeup enhancing every bit of her. 

She stepped up, not taking her eyes off of him as her dad kissed her cheek and handed her over.

Samuel knew it wasn't a politically correct practice anymore—fathers handing responsibility for a daughter's care over to a man—but it meant something to him, especially repairing a tainted relationship between the two.

The people around them listened to the officiant's short speech about love and communication, trust and tolerance, but he didn't take his eyes off Carla for a single second.

It's not that they didn't need to listen. They knew they didn't know everything, and they knew they were going to fight. They had learned too many lessons the hard way to take for granted how far they'd come.

But he couldn't not look at her. It was too perfect a day.

The officiant passed it off to him as Guzman handed him the rings, and he handed him Carla's.

He put in on her finger, sliding it only halfway as he spoke only to her.

"Carla when I look at you, I knew what I wanted in life. Before, it has always been a blur to me, it was always about checking in the next hour because of uncertainty. But for the first time, I see what the rest of my life looks like. I love you. I can't wait to spend it with you." He said holding his breath, seeing glistening tears on her eyes. 

She smiled, even though her chest shook. Taking his ring from the man's hand, she slipped it on Samuel's finger.

"For the longest time, I thought I'd never see myself here, I thought I'd never find someone. But I was wrong, when I met you, rather when I kissed you at the bar, I knew I was doomed." She confessed as the crowd laughed with her while Samuel looked at her lovingly, with a small grin on his face. 

"You brought the best in me that I, myself wasn't aware of. Oh God, you were awfully corny and broody but whenever I'm with you, I've never felt so free and loved. Do know I'm here to stay, always."

A part of him somehow felt it without needing to hear her say it anymore, because as the time grew, he learned to understand her language, but it still felt good to hear. (Altho his agitation was still there, because that's him.) Being a kid was hard for him. Being a kid with no one really to count on because he was busy taking care of his family. She must have realized how much he needed her. How they needed each other.

Saving the officiant the trouble, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed her body into his and kissed his wife for almost longer than necessary, getting lost in her taste and scent, before pulling back slightly to lean his forehead into hers.

Laughter and snickers erupted around them, but he didn't care. 

Samuel was fidgeting on his seat, they'd spent the entire night dancing along with everyone, sharing their first kiss, their first dance, and a lot more, but he needed to get her alone. 

Carla must have discerned it because she darted that look to him and pulled him over the exit. "We need the car now." He said while moving forward, now dragging her to the hall. 

When they reached the elevator, she leaned up, grabbing his lips to her as he shucked off his jacket. "Who needs a car? We got rooms."

xv. 

"I still don't get why you take so damn long preparing." Carla quetched while holding her clutch.

The couple was in Santorini for their honeymoon, they've always wanted to spend a week or two near the sea breeze and surprisingly, time permitted them to separate themselves from the corporate noise. 

He tilted his head, mocking while getting a paper bag full of Carla's essentials. "You got me all worked up last night, you don't get to complain now."

She irked while bringing her hand to him, "Babe, come on." 

Samuel laughed, chinking his eyes, entwining their hands after locking their suite. 

"You know the sun might burn your skin right?" He reminded while pulling her side so he could wrap his arm on her. 

"Why worry when I have you rub sunscreen on me?" she retorted wrapping her arm to him also. "But it's not fair when you get tanned so fast." 

"Yet you love my sun-kissed skin."

She hummed in agreement, "Yeah. It makes you sexy." and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah but I'm not the one who attracts half the population when I walk in." He groaned while putting on his aviators, "Makes me want to throw rocks at them."

"Being territorial is objectifying you know."

"But you love it." he defended, smirking.

She simpered looking at him, "Well, I'm not like any other woman."

"Si."

Samuel brought down the rest of their stuff, rolling the blanket over so that the blonde could lie down, hauling off her cover and revealing a glorious burgundy two-piece hugging her frame perfectly. "Did I ever tell you that you look hot?" he said, eyeing his wife. She blinked feeling lofty and handed him the tube, then he got the cue. 

He made slow strokes on her back, spreading it evenly and massaging her at the same time. "You still haven't replied to Lucrecia?" He asked while filling her back and arms with sunblock. 

"No." Carla giggled underneath him. "I could feel her bickering noise over the phone, she's in dire need of gossip, let her suffer a bit."

"Don't you girls talk about this all the time." he asked finishing up. 

She slouched, resting on her arms, "Oh baby. I don't kiss and tell." She said pulling him over the neck, matching their lips together. 

Samuel immediately caught her lips, responding to her kisses. When she felt the heat emanating from him, she hurriedly got up and lowered herself on his lap, without halting their kiss. 

She removed his shirt while tracing his jaw with soft kisses, she felt him gulped, "They're staring you know." he said but dragging her lips back to him and sliding his hands over her hips. 

"I don't care." She replied, slightly pulling his hair. 

They stopped when they needed to breathe air. Just as when they heard a cough from an old lady meters beside them. 

They both looked at each other and giggled, the lady just shook his head and came an old man approaching her and patting her back to remind her to mind their own business. 

The old man brought out portable stereo and started dangling some buttons. The lady smiled when she heard a familiar tune. 

Carla knew exactly the title of the classic since the man beside him started humming when 'When I'm Sixty Four' started playing. 

The worse part was she started humming along with him, "See I told you, Beatles is a fine band. I'm not all about the alternative, edgy, indie alright. I could be a romantic."

She leaned her back to his neck, "Too much I'd say."

"You think we'll be like that when we're old and gray? or when we're sixty four." he asked singing the last part, brushing his nose towards her ear.

She felt ticklish, tittering, "Old and gray? Speak for yourself."

He brushed her off, swaying them. "So will you still need me? When I'm sixty four?" he continued his horrible singing. Carla swore he's even off-key.

She pinched his earlobe, whispering, "I wiiill." kinda riding the melody. 

He laughed out loud, "See I told you, Beatles' growing on you."

"How can I not? You filled our wedding songs with these sappy old songs."

He shrugged, shaking with snicker, "Come on baby, sing it loud so I can hear you." 

"Oh my God. Stop." she said chuckling on his shoulder, trying to cover his mouth from singing again. "You're riding too much on my unfazed demeanor."

"And I love it when you break character."

"Where did you get this? I can't imagine Nano being this cheesy."

Because she really couldn't. How could the man sporting a leather jacket almost every time act like a hopeless romantic. 

He beamed, "You should've seen my mom when my dad was still alive. You know before all her drunken state. She used to prance around these love songs. I thought it was exhausting but looking back, I just remember the good times." 

She smiled after hearing, it's unlikely of him to share details about his father. She doesn't really press onto it because she knew it would make him sad. But when he does, it always felt elating. 

"Speaking of my mom, she's gonna see us when we head back from the northern lights." 

Her head paced briskly back to him and jostled him lightly, "And you couldn't tell me that earlier."

He rested his chin on her shoulder, "Oops. I forgot."

It's not as if they haven't met, they actually bonded numerous times already. But she still get shy at some times because even though she posed as the alcoholic mother, she's sweet in all honesty. However, Carla's still learning her way around the woman. But it felt great to be in some maternal care. It felt welcoming.

"I'm really divorcing you when we get back." she claimed as she settled comfortable on his chest. She felt him kissed her temple, chuckling. 

Looking at the horizon, she doesn't have to wonder anymore. She guessed she always knew where it would lead them after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for taking too long. We had a paper that suddenly turned up last week but I got to finish it this week yay.  
> Anyway, I hope you liked this story. I know I suck at multi-chap stories HAHAHA but I hope you were entertained by these two. I always wanted a better ending for them. (soft cries) Plus, I do enjoy writing the group dynamic that we failed to see in the show. (I know S4's coming but who knows what would happen)  
> And I'll probably get back to one-shots HAHAHAHA  
> Let me know what you think. I love reading your thoughts. Thanks so much! 
> 
> P.S (Let's pretend Teo Roson doesn't fully suck in this AU. But I have to be honest that I hated Beatriz more. UGH)  
> If you're wondering about the prequel for this, just read 'it's liberating' chapter. (in wattpad) I think it's loosely connected with this. (Sort of) Thanks again!

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, I chose Sebastian Yatra for Lu since I wasn't sure who I should pair her with. Danna worked with him in her music and he's kinda cute. So maybe that would work. 
> 
> Also, I think I'll break this into five parts? Not sure. It's kinda fast-paced too, so watch out for it.  
> I honestly suck at multi-chap stories so bear with me HAHA. No worries about the updates though. I'm just gonna finish my exams first alrightt. 
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think. Thanks!


End file.
